


Never bring your children to work

by lozzielou



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Abandoned cartoon studio, Bendy speaks in this, Betrayal, Cartoon characters come to life, Child in Peril, Evil, Evil Bendy, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fighting for Survival, Gen, Good versus Evil, Henry and Lily become seperated, Henry has a daughter, Henry is a protective father, Human Sacrifice, Ink, Ink Demon, Kidnapping, Little Girl - Freeform, Loss of wife, Memory Loss, Protective Father, Revenge, Rituals, Sammy Lawrence is a creep, Story will feature a little kid being drugged, Survival Horror, Temporary Amnesia, Ten year old girl, Trapped, Tricking a child, but eventually reunite, child kidnapping, drugged, except with a new character added into the story, fear of the dark, haunted studio, innocent child, let that be a warning, not sure if he'll speak in the actual game, scared child, single parent, will Henry and Lily make it out alive, will be just like the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 47,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lozzielou/pseuds/lozzielou
Summary: What if Henry never went to the old workshop alone, what if someone else came with him? Henry returns to the old workshop along with his Ten year old Daughter Lily after receiving a letter from his old co-worker Joey Drew but after switching on the Ink machine and unleashing what lurks within, both Henry and young Lily become trapped within the workshop, will they make it out alive?





	1. Chapter 1

As he finished loading up the last of the boxes into the moving van, Henry Bowen took one last look at the home he had shared with his wife for the past thirteen years before she was tragically killed in a road accident the previous month, leaving him to raise their Ten year old daughter Lily Bowen and right now the child was stood at his side, long brown hair reaching just near the bottom of her back whilst a dark purple headband sat on top of her head. After his wife had tragically passed away, Henry decided it was time they had a fresh start and he thought about moving back to his old home town which he had left at least thirty years ago, long before Lily had been born and that's what they were doing right now.

"Come on you" he said, placing his hand on the little girl's shoulder "time to go." As the van drivers packed up the rest of their belongings into the moving van, Henry and Lily got into the car before driving back to his old hometown, following behind the moving van.

"Dad, why are we moving to your old home town?" Lily asked curiously, the little girl was confused as to why Henry had suddenly wanted to move on such short notice.

"I've told you before, it would be a fresh new start for us and besides, I miss my old home town" he replied but that wasn't the truth, the truth was that his wife had been killed right outside their front lawn and he was unable to stay living in that house any moment longer, every time he looked out he saw the image of her crossing the street and being hit by a drunk driver, he could still see her motionless body lying in the road as the car sped off, even little Lily had witnessed it all too, he remembered how she stood on the front porch, clutching her teddy bear, the colour draining from her face as she witnessed the tragic death of her mother, that was the real reason why he wanted to move back to his old hometown.

"Do you think Mommy would be happy that we're having a fresh start?" the little girl asked "because I don't think she'd want you to be sad." Henry couldn't help but smile at his daughter, she may only be young but she did have a wise head on her shoulders.

"No, I don't think she would either" he smiled "right then young lady, it's time to go to our new home." The drive from their current home town all the way back to Henry's old home town took at least four hours and the pair didn't talk much throughout the journey, especially Lily who had remained almost perfectly silent, gazing out the car window, the child didn't like talking about her mother all that much, she was worried it would make her dad feel more sadder, she still remained silent when they arrived at Henry's old home and he had a feeling that something was bothering her and he instantly knew what it was.

"Hey come on now kiddo" he said, placing his hand on her shoulder "at least we still got each other, it's just you and me. We're a team, right?" Lily nodded, giving him a small smile "that's my girl, now, let's get unpacked shall we."

Two weeks later

Lily was sitting in the front yard reading when the mailman came by, saying he had a letter that was addressed to Henry before handing it over to her and the child ran inside the house.

"Dad, Daddy, there's a letter for you" she said, handing him the yellowish envelope which contained a letter from someone he used to know a long time ago, way before Lily had even been born.

"Oh" he said as he read the letter as Lily stood on her tip toes to get a look.

"What does it say?" the little girl asked curiously "who's it from?"

"It's from my old boss, Joey Drew" Henry replied "he wants me to go back to the workshop, says he has something to show me."

"Was he the person who made all those Bendy cartoons?" the child asked "and he wants you to go back to the place were you made them?" Henry nodded and the child's face immediately lit up "Oh please can I come with you if you are gonna go back, I've always wanted to go to the place where they made the cartoons." Henry stood and thought for a minute, it had been a long time since he had been at the old workshop but perhaps it couldn't have hurt if he did take Lily along with him, show her the place and perhaps introduce her to his old boss and after making his decision, he turned to the young girl.

"Well I don't see why not" he replied as Lily's face lit up, it was the first time he had seen her smile like that since her Mother passed away "no harm in showing you the place I used to work at long before you was born."

"Can we go today?" She asked.

"Not today honey, we still got to get the house sorted but we'll go tomorrow instead" Henry replied.

"Promise?" the little girl asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Promise" Henry replied, poking the child's nose in a playful manner "now do me a favour and take this box down to the basement then we'll get started on your room." He handed her a box of some things and she headed down to the basement which was pretty dark that it gave Lily the creeps but if she just put the box down somewhere and run back up the staircase then she's be fine. The child began making her away across the basement and set the box down in the corner but just as she was about to run back out, she saw something, a figure stood in the far corner and she began to back away, shaking before opening her mouth.

Back upstairs, Henry was carrying some boxes into Lily's room when he heard a high pitched scream coming from the basement and thinking that something had happened to Lily, he went down to investigate.

"Lily?" he called out as he rushed down the basement stairs "what's the matter?" he found her stood in the middle of the room, shaking and pointing at the far corner "what is it?"

"There's someone here" she whispered, pointing at the figure stood in the corner "someone's in our basement." Henry looked over to where Lily was pointing and went to investigate.

"Is this what you saw?" he asked, taking hold of the figure she saw and bringing it over to her revealing the figure to just be a card board cut out of Bendy "it's just a cut out, nothing to be afraid of."

"Why is there a Bendy cut out down here?" Lily asked "is this what you got from the workshop?"

"Yeah, yeah I think so, I must have left it down here before we moved" Henry replied "I forgot this little guy was down here, I'm surprised whoever lived here after I did didn't notice it down here."

"Maybe because it's pretty dark down here and it looks like no one's been down here for a long time" Lily pointed out "I think we should bring it upstairs, put it in the front room or something, I mean, you did create him after all and I think he must have been lonely, being down here all by himself for such a long time."

"You know that's not such a bad idea" Henry replied, picking up the cut out and holding it under his arm "you know I used to have one of these sitting by my desk in the old workshop all them years ago, even though it wasn't alive it made for pretty good company, now let's put him somewhere then think about having some lunch okay." Lily nodded and headed up the basement staircase with Henry following behind carrying the Bendy cut out and they both decided that they should have it in the front room, next to the writing desk.

"It'll be just like being back at the work shop" he said "and we'll see more of them when we go to the old workshop tomorrow."

"Do you think?" the little girl questioned.

"Sure we will, they had loads of Bendy cut outs around the place when I worked there so I imagine they'll still be there" Henry replied "still can't believe Joey wants me to go back there, after all these years, wonder what he wants to show me."

"Maybe he's opening the place up again" Lily replied with a shrug "maybe he wants you to come back and work there."

"Oh I don't think that's possible honey, he'll be an old man by now, but we'll still go along, see whatever it is he's wanting to show" Henry replied "anyway, hows about we go have some lunch, then we can think about finishing unpacking your room."

"Only if you give me a piggy back ride" Lily said with an innocent smile.

"What if I don't want to give you one" Henry teased, making the child cross her arms and scowl at him playfully "oh please don't say I have to do this."

"I'm afraid so, or we can't finish unpacking my things" the little girl teased and with a sigh of defeat, Henry knelt down, allowing the child to climb onto his back.

"Okay little miss, would you like me to escort you to the kitchen" he said, putting on an upper class British accent and the little girl nodded "right, kitchen it is then and our next destination is your room." Henry then strode into the kitchen with Lily clinging to his back, neither of them noticing that the eyes on the cut out seemed to move, as if they were watching both father and daughter. The next morning, they were getting ready to head to the old workshop and Henry insisted that Lily wear something warm as it might be a little cold inside the place, especially in the middle of October.

"Do you think Mr. Drew will be there?" Lily asked as she buttoned up her navy blue cartoon over her white polo shirt and dark green pinafore.

"I should hope so, if he recently sent the letter then he's probably gone there to wait in case I do show up, which I am going to do" Henry replied "now, are you ready to go?"

"I am if you are" the child replied as she finished buckling up her black Mary Jane shoes "and do you have the letter?" Henry patted his Jacket Pocket to indicate that the letter was in there and after both of them were ready, they got into the car.

"I can't wait to see the old workshop" Lily piped up as they pulled out of the driveway and onto the road "it'll be so amazing, but, I wish Mommy was still here, she could have come with us and I think she would have liked to come too."

"Oh I'm sure she would have honey" Henry replied, giving the child a reassuring smile "but we'll be fine you and me, going there together right?" Lily nodded as they pulled away from the house, unaware that the Bendy cut out had somehow moved itself from beside Henry's writing desk, all the way to the front room window, watching as his car drove away from the house, it's eye's moving again, following the car's movements.

The drive to the old workshop took at least an hour or so but once they arrived and got out the car, both Henry and Lily were shocked to see how run down the place looked, windows were boarded up and green moss was growing on the walls, and the entire place looked like it hadn't been used in years.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Lily asked as she caught sight of what state the building was in, looking up at an old worn picture of Bendy's face that was painted above the door "well there's a picture of Bendy over the door so this must be the right place, but why does it look so... abandoned?"

"Well, no one's worked here for a very long time, the last time I worked here was way before you were born, but Joey did ask me to come back here, so that means he's probably inside" Henry replied before taking hold of Lily's hand "well, shall we go inside and see what it is he wanted to show us?" Lily nodded silently and Henry pushed on the door which surprisingly opened very easily and the two walked through the door and into a dark hallway, inside the old workshop.

"Alright Joey, we're here, let's see if we can find what you wanted us to see."


	2. The Machine

Henry waited for a reply, thinking that maybe Joey was in the building but there was nothing, he didn't even come out to greet them and this was added to his confusion.

"Why isn't he here, I thought he would have at least met us here or something" Lily implied "if he's expecting you then you'd think he'd be here waiting."

"I'm sure he is here, the door was open and the lights are on, so I presume he's here, let's look around and see if he's in the building somewhere" Henry replied before heading further into the building, Lily following closely behind until they came to an area with what appeared to be a drawing desk in the middle, a projector was stood at the end of the room still running, projecting a light onto the wall but there wasn't anything showing.

"Someone must be here if this is running" Henry implied as he went to investigate the projector, near it was another Bendy cut out, propped up against the wall, it's eyes seemingly watching the pair.

"This is just like the one at our house" Lily piped up, walking over to the cut out to get a better look at it "so I'm guessing there's more in this place right?"

"Of course but we need to find where Mr. Drew is" Henry replied, taking the child's hand before the pair of them headed to the other end of the room, only to see a message smeared on the wall, a message that was written in Ink.

"Dreams come true?" Henry questioned, raising an eyebrow "what the heck?"

"What does it mean Daddy?" Lily asked innocently "who wrote it?"

"I don't know honey, but I'm starting to get this feeling that something is going on here" Henry replied, he was beginning to feel suspicious about this whole thing, how he just suddenly got a letter from Joey so unexpectedly asking him to come back only to find that he wasn't there to greet them and now he was finding weird messages smeared all over the walls.

"Do you think we should leave?" the little girl asked.

"Let's just look around first, it said in the letter that he's got something to show so let's see if we can find whatever it is he wanted us to see okay" he replied before the two headed down another corridor that lead to a room right at the very end with a huge sign over the doorway with the words INK MACHINE written on it and right in the middle of the room was the Ink Machine itself.

"Well, this is new" Henry commented as he and Lily entered the room "I wonder if this is the thing that Joey wanted us to see?"

"So, this wasn't here before then?" Lily asked "what is it anyway?"

"It's the Ink Machine, Joey talked about building one just before I left all those years ago, looks like he did it, he built it" Henry implied as he studied the huge contraption that stood before them "I wonder how you turn it on?" Lily began looking around, trying to see if there was perhaps a switch somewhere on the machine but there was nothing.

"Maybe the switch is in another room or something" the child suggested "let's go and see." Before Henry could say anything, the little girl bolted out of the room and round the corner.

"Lily, wait" he called out, following her out of the room only to hear a scream coming from one of the rooms down the corridor "oh my god, Lily." Fearing that his daughter was in danger, Henry ran towards where the screaming was coming from and found the girl stood in another room, frozen on the spot and staring at what appeared to be a dead human sized cartoon wolf lying on a slab with it's chest cut open and with his fatherly instincts kicking in, Henry immediately rushed over and pulled her into a hug, turning her away from what was in that room before laying his on the body laying on the slab.

"Oh my god, what the heck where you doing Joey?" he muttered before noticing another message written on the wall nearby, this one reading out the words WHO'S LAUGHING NOW "what on earth are you up to Joey?" he then picked up Lily, carried her out of the room and headed into the other room that was just down the corridor where he set Lily down and checked to see if she was okay, the little girl seemed okay but she was shaken up.

"Was that... Boris?" she asked, her voice shaking, Boris was a character from the Bendy cartoons, she recognised him when she saw him in that other room "what happened to him?"

"I don't know honey" Henry replied "but I think Mr. Drew could be up to something and I'm going to find out what but first we need to turn on the ink machine because I've got a feeling that he wants me to do exactly that." He looked around the room to find that there was what appeared to be six pedestals on opposite sides of each other and above them were pictures of objects which included a wrench, book, gear, music record, a stuffed Bendy doll and an ink well and at the end of the room was a huge switch which the words MAIN POWER written over it.

"Now, I wonder how I should get this working?" Henry pondered, walking over to the switch "and what could these pedestals be for?" Lily shrugged in response, the girl was clearly confused about what was going on and she was beginning to have a bad feeling about this place, like something wasn't right.

"Maybe we should look around, see if we can find any clues" she suggested despite feeling a little uneasy.

"Good thinking" Henry replied "there must be something in this place that'll give us a clue on what these pedestals could be for." After taking Lily's hand, the two headed out the room only to be greeted by another Bendy cut out, causing Lily to yelp in fear.

"Where did that come from?" the little girl asked "that wasn't there before?"

"I don't know, someone must have put it here" Henry replied.

"I think we should leave, something's not right" the little girl piped up "I think this place is haunted." Henry chuckled and ruffled her hair, reassuring that everything was fine, that it wasn't haunted.

"How do you know that, how do you explain that cut out being there when it wasn't there before?" Lily questioned.

"Maybe someone put it there...probably playing a trick on us or something, nothing to worry about" Henry reassured "come on, let's see if we can find any clues about what we need to do to turn on the machine." Still holding her hand, Henry and Lily headed down the corridor when they came across a tape recorder that was placed on the wall and it seemed to have a tape cassette inside.

"Do you think this will tell us anything?" Lily asked.

"I don't know, let's play it, see if it gives us anything" Henry replied before switching on the tape player and a man's voice could be heard from it, whoever it was seemed to speak with a slight Brooklyn accent.

"At this point, I don't get what Joey's plans are for the company, the animations sure aren't being finished on time anymore and I certainly don't see why we need this machine, it's noisy, it's messy and who needs that much Ink anyway? Also get this, Joey had us all donate something from our work stations, we put them on these little pedestals in the break room, to help appease the gods Joey said , keep things going, I think he's lost his mind but hey he writes the checks, but I tell you what, if one more of these pipes burst, I'm out of here."

"I don't like the sound of that" Lily implied.

"Me neither but I think I know what we need to do" Henry said "we need to collect items and put them on the pedestals in that room, now, can you remember what there was."

"I think so, there was a cog wheel, a book, a Bendy doll, a spanner, record and Ink well" the child stated "but where could they be?"

"I don't know, they could be anywhere around the building, we just need to look around" Henry explained "but don't go wondering off okay, stay with me right?" Lily nodded "good girl, now let's find these items." As they walked around the workshop trying to find the items they needed, Lily stayed close to Henry's side, this place was giving her the creeps and she didn't want to be separated from her Daddy. After searching around for at least half an hour, an hour at the latest, they had found all the items and after placing them on the right pedestals, they needed to get the Ink flowing so that they could start up the main power to switch on the Ink machine.

"There must be a switch around that'll get the Ink flowing" Henry implied "we need to find it." Lily nodded, gripping onto his hand tighter as they headed down a corridor only to be jump scared by a Bendy cut out peeking out of a room at the end.

"How did that happen?" Lily squealed "it just peeked round the corner,like it was alive."

"I don't know honey,maybe he's trying to tell us something" Henry replied, trying to reassure the little girl that there was nothing to worry about "he might be trying to help us out." When they arrived at the room, they saw the cut out propped up against the wall,like it was just an ordinary cut out.

"What room is this?" Lily asked as she walked inside, it appeared to be some kind of small theatre room with a projector,chairs and a screen on the wall and as both Henry and Lily entered, the projector switched on by itself and a cartoon of Bendy suddenly appeared on the screen, doing some kind of dance. This made Lily squeak in fear and grip tighter onto Henry's hand.

"It's okay" he reassured her, rubbing her back "I think all this could mean we're in the right place" he was right because over to the other side was the flow button for the Ink pressure "see,I told you, the flow button is in here,so,wanna go press it." With a nod, Lily headed over to the button and pushed it down, releasing the Ink pressure and the pipes around the walls began to move,like they were pulsing and there was also the sound of clanking coming from inside them as if something was moving inside.

"Daddy,what is that noise?" the girl asked, regarding the clanking noises in the pipes "I think something's moving in the pipes,"

"Don't worry,this is an old building,they tend to make noises, there's nothing to worry about" Henry reassured rubbing her back "come on, let's go switch on the main power and get that old Ink machine up and running eh."

"Okay" Lily said before turning round and exiting the room with Henry following behind and the clanking inside the pipes continued as the pair made their way towards the main power room but now there was also what sounded like growling inside the pipes also but Lily simply shrugged it off, after all, this was an old building and they can make strange noises just like Henry said.

"Okay here we are" Henry spoke as they arrived back at the pedestal room where the main power switch was located "do you want to pull the lever?" Lily nodded and made her way over to the lever and pulled it down but as she did so, the lights in the building suddenly went off,plunging the entire workshop into darkness and the sound of gears grinding could be heard.

"Did I do it?" Lily asked as she made her way back to Henry "is the machine running now?" The eerie darkness in the workshop gave off a creepy vibe and Lily clung to her daddy's arm.

"I think it is running now, I can hear it" Henry replied "shall we go take a look?" he looked and noticed that Lily was clinging to him with a nervous look on her face "hey, what's the matter?"

"It's dark" she replied, the little girl had a slight fear of darkness that she often used a night light when she was sleeping, it was something her Mother had given to her before she passed away, she told her that it was magic and it kept all the bad monsters away.

"It's okay honey" Henry reassured "let's just go see if the machine is running then we'll leave okay, I don't think is going to be turning up any time soon so there's no point in hanging around,besides I think he wanted us to switch it on so we've done all we needed to do, now, let's go check out the machine." Lily nodded silently and the pair left the pedestal room and headed back to the ink machine room but when they arrived back there, they found that the entrance had been boarded up with the Ink machine running inside.

"What?" Henry questioned, raising his eye brow "who the hell boarded the Ink machine room up?" feeling a little curious, Lily made her way towards the entrance as Henry warned her to be careful, neither of them noticing the huge puddle of Ink leaking out from under the wooden panels blocking the entrance and as the child got closer, a tall dark figure suddenly leaped out and attempted to grab her but with his quick thinking, Henry managed to pull Lily out of the way before the creature on the other side of the entrance could do so and as he got a closer look at the figure, he saw that it had a striking resemblance to Bendy only it had a more sinister appearance with Ink covering half of it's face.

"Oh my god" Henry muttered as "Bendy" stared right at him, his trademark grin was the only thing showing on his Ink covered face before attempting to break down the wood panels "Lily, I think we should get out of here" there was no answer from the child and as he turned around, he saw that she was already running halfway up the hallway as Ink began to rapidly flood the whole building "LILY!" not wasting any time, Henry chased after his daughter, yelling at her to head for the exit and when he managed to catch up with her, she was already halfway towards the exit but before she could make it, the floor suddenly gave way and Henry could only watch as she disappeared through the floor, screaming.

"NO!" Henry yelled, running towards the hole in the floor and peering down, only to see nothing but complete darkness "Lily, Lily can you hear me honey, if so then please remain calm and stay exactly where you are, Daddy's coming" there was no response and Henry was beginning to get worried that Lily may have been hurt by the fall so he knew that he had to jump all the way down to get to her and make sure she was okay but as he was about to do so, "Bendy" grabbed him by the back of his shirt and dragged him away from the hole before pinning him up against the wall, leering at him without saying a word.

"Get the hell off me" Henry hissed but the Ink Demon had him pinned up against the wall pretty tightly, tilting it's head and staring at Henry, facial expression never changing. Meanwhile, Lily had found herself in what appeared to be the basement area of the workshop, the long fall had caused her to hit her head and she was knocked unconscious for a short time but she had just come round and was now walking down a series of staircases, calling out for Henry.

"Dad, daddy, where are you?" she called out, hoping he may have found a way down without having to jump down the huge hole she had fallen into "Daddy?" there was no response and growing scared, the little girl wrapped her arms around herself and as she descended lower into the workshop, she could hear what sounded like singing, like there was someone else down here.

"Someone's here" she muttered, following the person's voice and as she got nearer, she could hear the singing more and more clearly, it sounded as if it was coming from the room at the bottom of the final staircase she was walking down.

"Sheep sheep, it's time for sleep, rest your head, it's time for bed" that was what Lily could hear and as she arrived at the open doorway, she saw someone kneeling in front of what appeared to be some kind of summoning circle his back turned towards the young girl could see that he was wearing dirty white trousers held up by matching suspenders and he appeared to be covered in Ink. The stranger remained in a kneeling position for a few more minutes before standing up and turning round to see the little Ten year old girl stood in the doorway, too scared to move, whoever this person was looked a little taller than Henry and he wore a battered old cardboard Bendy mask over his face, a huge gaping hole where the mouth should be.

"Well now, what's an innocent little sheep like you doing in a place like this?" he asked as he looked at Lily, tilting his head to one side, his voice sounded quite soothing yet creepy at the same time "gone astray have you, my little sheep?" he slowly made his way over to the girl who began to slowly back away, she could sense that this person was bad news but before she got the chance to run, the Inky strange grabbed her by the arms and lifted her off the ground, causing her to cry out.

"Now now, mustn't make a fuss now must we" he cooed as she began kicking and struggling to break free from his grip "you know I wasn't expecting a child to come down here but the ritual must be completed sooner rather than later and I think you'll be a perfect sacrifice to my Lord, then I can finally be freed from this Inky body that I have become imprisoned in, soon, he will set us free my little sheep, my lord and saviour."

"What are you talking about?" Lily questioned, finding the courage to speak, she was beyond terrified and wanted Henry, she wanted her Daddy, where was he, why hadn't he come down here.

"Oh you are a naive little sheep" her captor spoke "I'm talking about Bendy of course, he is my lord and saviour."


	3. Going deeper

Henry struggled to break free as Bendy had him pinned up against the wall, leering at him and could possibly strike him at any minute,he had to get away, he had to get to Lily,she could be lying hurt at the bottom of that hole she had fell down and after staring at him whilst he had him pinned up against the wall, Bendy finally spoke up.

"You" he hissed, seeming to know who Henry was "Henry...you shouldn't have come back here...if you know what's good for you."

"Bendy" Henry replied, his voice shaking "what happened to you, you never used to be like this,what the hell has gotten into you?" He watched as Bendy's grin stretched even further,putting his face up close to Henry's in a threatening manner.

"Oh I'll tell you what the hell has gotten into me, why that traitor is the reason, he betrayed us, just like all the other fools that worked here, this is revenge and I will not stop until everyone that worked here is dead and it looks like you're the first Henry my friend" the Ink demon replied in a threatening manner.

"Listen if you want me to leave then I will but not without..."

"You're not leaving" Bendy hissed, cutting him off "not while I'm finally about to take revenge and I finished you off once and for all, and any one else who dares to enter here" he then lifted Henry off the floor, carrying him back over to the hole by the back of his shirt and peered it "hmmm, kinda dark isn't it, no telling how far this goes down but I'm guessing it's a long way down and impossible for anyone to survive...hold on a minute,didn't you have a child with you,a little girl,if so then where is she?" his grin became more sinister and turned to face Henry "oh, I see...she fell down that deep dark hole did she, is that why you're still hanging around, don't want to leave your child behind, all alone in a dark and scary place like this,well I wouldn't worry too much, she wouldn't have survived the fall,still no matter, at least you'll be reunited with her again and I have to say, it's been nice knowing ya Henry old buddy but it's time we moved on, don't you think" he then chuckled evil and pushed Henry down into the hole that Lily had fallen into but luckily the fall was none threatening and he still remained in one piece when he landed but as he got to feet and looked around the room to see if Lily was there also but there was no sign of the child,it was just him.

"Lily, where are you honey?" he muttered before noticing the open door leading to the staircase "maybe she went down here." After recovering from the fall, Henry made his way towards the entrance and down the stairs, many thoughts going through his head, why was Bendy acting like the way he was, why had he become some evil demonic version of himself wanting revenge, what did Joey do to betray them all and where was Lily, he hadn't seen any sign of her since he was thrown down here and was beginning to become concerned for her well being, it was like she had disappeared into thin air. Henry continued walking down the stairs until he came to a room with what appeared to be some kind of summoning circle in the middle.

"What the hell?" Henry muttered before looking over to his side to see another message written on the wall, this on reading out THE CREATOR LIED TO US "something's definitely going on here, I need to find Lily so we can get out of this place." All of a sudden, the room began to shake and Ink began trailing up the walls in a vein like manner and feeling light headed, Henry fell to his knees, right in the middle of the pentagram and right before he blacked out, he felt a hand grab the back of his shirt and he could hear Bendy speaking in his ear.

"You know something, I'm surprised you're still alive which is good because I don't want to kill you...not yet at least, instead I'm gonna spare you, see how long it takes for you to try and find that little girl of yours before you meet your end, because there's lots of monsters roaming this place and I can guarantee you won't last long, hehehe,this is going to be fun." That was the last thing Henry heard before he blacked out right in the middle of the pentagram and Bendy quietly slipped out the room, still looking at the unconscious man laying on the floor.

Elsewhere in the studio, the stranger that Lily had ran into after she had fallen through the floor was crouched down on the floor, drawing another Pentagram,just like the one that Henry had passed out on whilst reciting his creepy sheep song and after he had finished, he turned around, looking over towards Lily who was laying unconscious on the floor with her wrists tied together and a gag in her mouth, she had kicked up a huge fuss after he had grabbed her that he had to give her a little something to put her to sleep, it made it easier to bring her down here without her kicking, screaming and calling for help, making a fuss just like any small child would if they found themselves in danger and he couldn't let that happen, she was the perfect sacrifice for his lord and saviour, she was his key to him being freed from the Inky body he had become trapped in.

"It's almost time my little sheep" he said as he slowly walked towards the unconscious child "it's almost time for me to be freed from this dark Inky abyss of a body" he smirked from under the beaten old Bendy mask he wore as he lifted the girl up from the floor before carrying her over to the pentagram he had just drawn and placing her right in the middle "but first I have some things I need to attend to" he stood up and took on last look at the little girl who remained in a deep slumber, unaware of what was going on "I'll be back soon little sheep, then it'll be time for sacrifice." He then walked out of the room, leaving Lily alone,unconscious and helpless.

"Ugh, my head" Henry groaned as he slowly regained consciousness "what happened?" the last thing he could remember was being in a room that contained a pentagram and a creepy message written on the wall...then he remembered that Lily was missing and that he had to go and find her. As his vision became more clearer, he saw that he was still in the same place he was before he blacked out, that being the room with the message written on the wall and the pentagram.

"Welp, guess there's only one thing I can do" he muttered as he slowly got to his feet " head on and see if I can find Lily anywhere." As he stood up, he noticed that the door on the opposite side of the room was boarded up.

"Great, the way out's been blocked off" he muttered to himself "let's see if there's anything I can use to get through" he began searching across the room for something he could use to break the planks of wood that were blocking the door until he came across an axe that was laying in the corner.

"This will do" he said as he picked up the axe and made his way over to the boarded up door and then using the axe to break away the wood that was blocking it "there we go, now let's see where this leads to, and see if I can find my little girl." Henry opened the door and down another set of staircases that led further down into the workshop, keeping hold of the axe, he had decided to keep it with him as it would make for a great defence if he was to find himself in danger. As he arrived at the bottom, Henry found himself in a room filled with more pentagrams and what appeared to be shrines, also there was another message written on the wall, this one read out HE WILL SET US FREE.

"What the hell is going on here?" Henry mumbled "and how on earth did this place get so big?" he continued looking around the room until he came across another tape player, just like the one he and Lily had found upstairs.

"I wonder what's on this one" Henry said before pressing play and another voice from one of the previous workers began to play, it sounded just like the person who had kidnapped Lily and left her tied up and unconscious somewhere in the workshop, this is what it said on the recording.

He appears from the shadows to rain his sweet blessings upon, a figure of ink that shines in the darkness, I see you, my saviour, I pray you hear me, those old songs, yes, I still sing them, for I know you are coming to save me and I will be finally swept into your loving embrace, but,love requires sacrifice,can I get an amen?

"I said, can I get an amen?" the same voice spoke, sounding like it was coming right from behind Henry as soon as the recording ended but as he jumped around, he saw that there was nobody there and he rubbed the back of his head in confusion.

"I recognise that voice, it sounded just like Sammy Lawrence" Henry said to himself, Sammy Lawrence was the music director for the cartoons and by the sound of it, he seemed to have lost his mind and Henry began to wonder if the figure of Ink he was talking about was Bendy, it sounded almost like he was worshipping him in some way then it suddenly clicked, it must have been Sammy who had made all these shrines in the room.

"The man's gone insane" Henry muttered "but I can't be worrying about him right now, I need to focus on finding Lily so we can get out of this place." Gripping onto his axe, Henry began making his way down a corridor leading out of the shrine room to continue his search for Lily and he continued on walking until he came across a room that was flooded with ink, the stuff had been leaking from the pipes that were placed around the walls and seeing as this was the only way to go, Henry had no choice but to walk through it all. As he made his way through the ink flooded hallway, he saw a figure walking across the hallway up ahead, there was another person here and Henry noticed that the person was carrying one of those Bendy cut outs that he and Lily had seen around the workshop.

"Excuse me, hello, can you help me?" he called out to the stranger who appeared to be singing something about sheep as they walked across the hallway "I'm looking for my daughter, you wouldn't happen to have seen her about have you, she's Ten years old...hello?" as he reached the end of the ink flood corridor, the stranger had mysteriously vanished "where the hell did he go?" the person had vanished but the cut out he had been carrying had been propped up against the wall, in front of one of the many pentagrams that Henry had seen down here and Henry began to realise that there was something sinister was going off, he had to find Lily and he had to find her fast but from the looks of it, the workshop appeared to be much bigger than he had thought and it could be impossible to find a little girl in such a big place like this but he couldn't give up, he had to find her, he had already lost his wife, he wasn't going to lose his child too.

"Don't worry Lily" he said "Daddy's coming."

Meanwhile, Sammy Lawrence had just returned to the room where he was keeping Lily and noticed that she was beginning to stir so he quickly rushed over towards her and placed a white cloth over her mouth as she weakly struggled to move her head away.

"Ssh,not yet little sheep" he said in a soothing yet creepy voice "go back to sleep, ssh, sleep,little sheep,sleep." Before long, Lily became unconscious again and Sammy pulled the cloth away from her mouth and stood up, looking at the child as she lay unconscious on the pentagram, grinning from underneath his mask.

"Soon my little sheep, he will arrive" he spoke, not taking his eyes of the small motionless child "my lord, soon he will free me, it won't be long now little sheep." He then chuckled darkly and quietly slipped out the room, leaving Lily once again, alone, unconscious and helpless.


	4. The prophet

Walking further along,gripping his axe tightly, Henry came across a closed gate at the end of the hallway which seemed like it needed to be opened by pressing three switches.

"There should be some switches around here" he muttered "let's go and take a look." He turned around and began to look for the three different switches which where located in different places around the hallway and once he had found them all, he switched them on and the gate opened, revealing the music department.

"I've never been down here before" Henry said to himself as he walked forward,gripping the axe tightly "but I'm not sure if Lily will be around here somewhere, it would be impossible for her to be here, with the gate being closed before I got here,unless she found another way in." The Music department seemed to be much bigger than any of the other places he had been in the studio and there was another Bendy cut out stood over at the other end of the room, grinning at Henry, almost as if it was mocking him, taunting him over the fact that his little girl was missing.

"Don't look at me like that buddy" Henry sighed as he walked over to the cut out "oh who am I kidding, you're just a cardboard cut out you can't answer me anyway,although,with all the weird stuff that's been happening here I wouldn't be too surprised if you did start speaking." The cut out remained motionless against the wall, staring at Henry with it's black pie cut eyes and huge toothy grin and the man let out another sigh and walked onward until he came across another tape recording,this one was also from Sammy Lawrence and this time he seemed to be complaining about the Ink machine upstairs and how a pump switch had been installed right in his office to drain the ink that was constantly flooding the stairwell, stairwell, that must be the way out of the music department so Henry went to see if he could find the stairs and once he did, he saw that it had been flooded with a large river of ink which was also blocking the door that could possibly lead into the next area.

"Well, if I wanna go through there and continue trying to find Lily, I need to drain the stairwell, all I need to do is find the pump switch and drain it, then I can proceed onward, I can't see Lily in this area so I better press on, I'm not giving up until I find her." All of a sudden, he felt something lunge at him which almost sent him falling into the flooded stairway and he jumped around to see what appeared to be Ink monsters advancing towards him, there was about six of them, crawling towards Henry as they didn't have any legs, only a head, arms and a torso.

"Holy shit" Henry muttered as they dragged their Inky, legless torsos towards him but luckily he had his axe at the ready and with multiple swings,he managed to splattered them into nothing before continuing onward, unaware that he was being watched,by Sammy himself but he kept himself hidden in the shadows so that Henry wouldn't see him and with a slight chuckle,he slunk away and returned to the room where he was keeping a still unconscious Lily.

"I have some news little sheep" he told the sleeping child "it seems that your daddy is also here and it appears that he's looking for you, I bet you would like to see him, wouldn't you?" the girl didn't responded "well do not worry about a thing, I'll make sure he'll join us real soon and then we can begin the ritual and free me from this inky prison." He chuckled in a sinister manner and began drawing another pentagram just next to the one that Lily was laying on and after he had finished, he turned to the small unconscious form laying there, unaware of what was about to occur.

"Now, you just wait here like a good little sheep and I'll go bring your daddy here, after all, two sacrifices are better than one" he exclaimed before slinking back out to continue spying on Henry, waiting for the right time to capture him and bring him down here, then he could sacrifice both Henry and Lily to his saviour and then he can finally be freed.

Elsewhere,Henry had finally found Sammy's office but the entrance had been blocked off by another huge puddle of Ink that was leaking from a burst pipe and he had to figure out a way to drain the flood and get into the office so that he could use the pump switch to drain the flooded staircase.

"Maybe there's a flow switch somewhere that'll stop the ink from flowing out of that broken pipe" he muttered, looking up at the smashed pipe on the wall as Ink continued to flow from it, making the puddle bigger than it already was "or else I won't be able to get out of here with all that Ink blocking the stairs." He leaned against the wall, trying to think of a way to get into the office when he noticed another one of those tape recorders he had been seeing all around the workshop.

"I wonder if this will give me any clues" he said before pressing play on the recorder before the familiar voice of Wally Franks began to play on the recording.

"So I go to get my dustpan from the hall closet the other day and guess what? I can't find my stupid keys,it's like they disappeared into thin air or something. All I can think of is that they must have fallen into one of the garbage cans when I was making my rounds last week, I just hope nobody tells Sammy,because if he finds out I lost my keys again,I'm out of here."

"That's it, the keys, maybe if I find them and open the closet, there might be another clue in there" Henry said "I just need to look in all the trashcans around this area, see if I can find them." Grabbing the axe in case any more Ink Monsters decided to show, Henry began searching in every trashcan in the are, trying to locate Wally's keys and after searching for a good twenty minutes or so, he finally found them.

"Okay, now let's go and open up the cleaning cupboard,see if I can find any more clues" he implied as he picked up the keys and headed back to Wally's cleaning cupboard, he needed to drain the stairwell as soon as possible, the longer he was stuck in the music department there was a bigger chance of Lily being in danger, especially with Bendy on the loose and apparently seeking revenge.

"Please god, please let my little girl still be alive" he whispered, unable the bear the thought of losing his little girl "please." After he opened up the cleaning cupboard, he found another tape recording, it was another one from Sammy Lawrence and this time he seemed to mentioning something about playing his favourite song to open up his sanctuary.

"That's it, that must be where the flow switch is" Henry said "all I need to do is turn it off and then the Ink will stop flowing out of that broken pipe and then I can get into that room and drain the stairs, but I got to be quick, Lily must be so scared and wondering where I am." He continued to listen as the recording gave out a list of instruments that had to be played in a certain order and he wrote them down in the little notepad he kept in his jacket pocket and as the recording finished, Henry put away his notepad and made his way to the room where the instruments were kept, unaware that he was still being watched by Sammy who stood on the balcony in the recording room, keeping himself concealed in the shadows and waiting for the perfect opportunity to capture Henry and sacrifice both him and his daughter to the Ink Demon but for now, he stood and watched as Henry ran around the room below, playing the instruments he had been instructed to play in a specific order before the shutters at the other side of the room opened and he entered.

"That's right my little sheep, you just keep trying to find your lost little lamb but I'll make sure that you'll find her very soon" he chuckled as he still watched from the balcony, keeping himself hidden from sight whilst Henry entered into his sanctuary below and found the flow button stood at the end of the room.

"Okay let's stop the flowing" he mumbled before turning the wheel and stopping the flow "there we go, now maybe I can enter that room and get to the pump switch." As he exited from the sanctuary room, he came across another tape recorder and feeling a little curious decided to give it a listen and this time it seemed to be a voice recording from a young woman, seeming to talk about a character named Alice Angel whom she voiced and how her character seemed to be a part of her and just before Henry got the chance to finish listening to the tape,he was suddenly ambushed from behind by an army of Ink Monsters that he had fought earlier,sending him falling to the floor.

"I don't think so" Henry said, taking his axe and smashing it down on the army of Ink creatures "you're not going to stop me from finding my daughter." However, his attackers weren't going to give up that easily and held him down to the floor, attempting to consume him but Henry was determined not to give up, Lily was lost somewhere in this big dark abandoned studio and he needed to find her before something terrible happened and with an almighty yell, broke free and unleashed his axe on his attackers until there was nothing left and he leaned against the wall to catch his breath before looking up to see a shadowy figure up on the balcony which quickly disappeared, like it was never there.

"What the hell?" he whispered as the mysterious figure slunk away "are there more people here?" shrugging it off, he pulled himself to his feet, still clutching his axe and headed back to Sammy's office so that he could use the pump switch and drain the stairs. As he arrived back to the office,he saw that the huge puddle that was blocking the door was now gone, meaning he could now go inside as a he opened the door and entered,he was greeted by another eerie message written on the wall...IT'S TIME TO BELIEVE!.

"Okay this is getting weird now" Henry commented "the sooner I find Lily and we get out of this place the better." Henry then pulled down the lever to drain the staircase before exiting the office and making his way down the hallway but just as he reached the end and was about to turn the corner, something hard collided with the back of his head, which sent him falling the the floor and with a groan and his vision blurry, he could just make out a figure standing over him.

"Rest your head,it's time for bed" that was the last thing Henry heard before his whole world became dark as he blacked out.

As he slowly came round, Henry could feel a searing pain in the back of his head and he tried to put his hand on there to check for any bumps only to discover that he couldn't move them, like they were tied to something.

"There we go now nice and tight" a soothing but also creepy voice spoke and Henry could just make out the figure of a person standing in front of him "we wouldn't want any of our sheep roaming away now would we, no we wouldn't." As his vision became more clearer, Henry saw that the person standing in front of him was completely covered in Ink and they also wore dirty white overalls and an old beat up cardboard Bendy mask with a huge gaping hole where the mouth should be.

"So, our second sheep finally awakens" Sammy implied, seeing that Henry had now come round "I have to say that I am honoured you came all the way down here to visit me, it almost makes what I'm about to do seem...cruel... especially when there's a child involved, hehehe."

"What?" Henry asked in confusion before looking over to see a small figure tied up and unconscious on another pentagram that had been drawn right next to the one that Henry was sitting on, tied to a wooden beam "Lily, oh my god" he turned back to Sammy with a glared "what the hell have you done to my daughter, why is she unconscious?"

"Well to put it simply, the little lamb kicked up quite a fuss when I was bringing her down here so I merely gave her a little something to make her sleep, you know how fussy children can get, especially when they are in danger and I couldn't be having that, I couldn't have this innocent child calling out for help" Henry glared harder, the man was insane "and the believers must honour their saviour, I must have him notice me."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Henry asked "whatever your planning just leave Lily out of this, she's just a little girl." Ignoring Henry, Sammy chuckled and leaned closer to him, as if he was studying him.

"Wait a minute, you look familiar to me, that face" he spoke before simply shaking his head "not now, for our Lord is calling to us my little sheep, the time of sacrifice is at hand."

"Sacrifice?" Henry mumbled before realising what Sammy was planning, he was going to sacrifice both him and Lily "no, you can't."

"Be quiet sheep" Sammy replied before looking over to Lily "wouldn't want to wake that little lamb of yours would we, she looks so peaceful don't you think, so sweet, so innocent, it's a shame a terrible fate is about to befall this innocent little lamb but sacrifices must be made if I am to have my saviour free me from this prison, this Inky dark abyss I call a body and don't worry, I'm pretty sure she'll sleep through it all" just then, there came the sound of something moving through the pipes on the wall as a clanking sound filled the room "shh, quiet, I can hear him, crawling above,crawling."

"Sammy now listen, just stop this" Henry replied, trying to reason with the madman "just let me and my daughter go. She's only Ten, please, don't do this, let us go and forgot about this whole thing."

"Now why would I do that, not while my saviour will soon notice me, I must have him notice me" Sammy replied in a sinister tone "soon my little sheep, soon, he will hear me and he will set us free." As Henry struggled to escape from his bonds, Sammy slunk into a room nearby before slamming the door and speaking through an intercom, his creepy voice echoing around the room.

"Sheep sheep sheep,it's time for sleep, rest your head it's time for bed, in the morning you may wake or in the morning...you'll be dead" he chanted and Henry attempted harder at trying to break free from the ropes he was tied up in as the whole room began to shake and Sammy's voice became more crazed and louder "hear me Bendy, arise from the darkness, arise and claim my offerings, I summon you Ink Demon, show your face and take these tender sheep" all of a sudden there came the sound of an inhumane roar from the room that Sammy had just walked into "no, my lord, stay back, I am your prophet..I am your..aahhhhhhhh." Sammy's screams echoed around the room as he was ripped to shreds as Henry successfully freed himself before running over to Lily and began to unite her wrists as the little girl slowly began to regain consciousness.

"Wha...?" she asked in a groggy voice as Henry finished untying her.

"It's alright honey, daddy's here" he reassured her and as he was about to lift her, a group of Ink creatures emerged from the wooden floorboards, grabbed Lily by the ankles and dragged her towards a darkened hallway, the little girl screaming in terror.

"NO!" Henry yelled before grabbing a nearby axe and going after the creatures that were dragging his screaming and crying child away before unleashing his axe on them, splattering them and once they were destroyed, he lifted his daughter from the ground and the little girl clung to him, sobbing into his shoulder.

"Shh, it's okay, daddy's here now" he reassured, rubbing her back "you're okay now." Suddenly the clanking sound in the pipes came back again, he had almost forgotten about Bendy and knew that he must be on his way to the area that they were in.

"Daddy?" Lily whimpered as she too heard the clanking noises "is something coming?"

"Don't worry, it's gonna be alright, we just need to move foreword" Henry replied as he walked down the corridor that Lily was almost dragged down "don't worry, we're going to get out of here" he continued walking forward, still carrying Lily who clung to him for dear life until he saw a door with an exit sign above it but the area seemed to be flooded with a huge pool of ink "oh boy."

"What's wrong?" Lily asked.

"There's the exit ahead but it's flooded with Ink" Henry replied "Daddy may have to go through it."

"Well you certainly can't go over it or under it so I guess you'll have to go through it" Lily stated and Henry couldn't help but smile at the little girl's humour "but if it is the way out then you'll have to go through it."

"You're right, let's go" Henry replied as he made his way towards the Ink pool but just before he could set foot in it, there came a huge crash as Bendy emerged from underneath and as he saw Henry stood there, holding Lily protectively, he sneered before running towards them and Henry was forced to run down the next corridor as Lily clung to him for dear life, looking over his shoulder to see the Ink Demon pursuing after them.

"Daddy!" the child screamed " it's the monster Bendy, it's chasing us."

"Damn it" Henry muttered "just hold on okay, we're going to get away, he's not going to get us." He quickened his pace as Lily held on tighter and ran towards an open door at the end of the corridor and as he made it through, Henry slammed the door shut and bolted it before Bendy could get through and he began banging on the door from the other side as Henry stepped back, still holding Lily closely to him.

"Daddy" the little girl whimpered but Henry shushed her, reassuring the terrified Ten year old that he wouldn't let anything bad happen to her as Bendy continued to attempt to break the door down but eventually gave up and they could hear him speaking from the other side.

"Fine, you got away this time Henry" he spoke "but next time, next time I'll get you..and your little child, hehehe, neither of you will make it out alive." He then walked away, chuckling in a sinister manner and after he had gone, Henry set Lily down on the floor and crouched down to her level.

"Are you okay, did Sammy hurt you?" he asked.

"Was that the scary Ink man?" Lily questioned innocently and Henry nodded "well I saw him after I fell through the floor, he grabbed hold of and said something about a sacrifice, I tried to scream but he put this funny smelling cloth over my mouth which made me feel sleepy and next thing I know I'm waking up to you untying me."

"But you're okay right?" Henry questioned before wincing in pain as a searing pain tore through his head were he had been hit and Lily looked at him with a confused expression.

"Are you okay daddy?" she asked.

"I'm fine honey, I've just got a headache" he reassured the child before standing up "come on, let's see if we can find another way out." He grabbed hold of the little girl's hand and the pair walked into an area that was named the S3 vault and as they entered, a can of bacon soup came rolling out in front of them.

"Hello, is someone there?" Henry asked "we know you're in here, come out and show yourself." Lily clung to Henry's arm in fear as the sound of footsteps approached, thinking that Bendy was going to appear round the corner but as the the footsteps grew louder, a rather familiar figure emerged from round the corner and neither Henry or Lily could believe their eyes.

"What?" the child asked in confusion "it can't be."

"Boris?" Henry questioned as the searing pain in his head grew worse "is that you?" the man became extremely dizzy and the last thing he saw was Boris's look of concern before he blacked out completely.


	5. Boris the Wolf

He didn't know how long he had been out for but as Henry slowly came back to consciousness, he could still feel a dull pain in the back of his head and as his vision came back into focus,he saw that he was laying in a small room on some fold out bed of some sorts and just across from him was some kind of hammock and on the wall,just near the door was a Bendy clock, it's feet moving back and forth with the ticking and according to the time, it was Eleven thirty PM and the first thing that came to Henry's mind was his daughter.

"Lily?" he called out, thinking that she would be in the room with him "where are you honey?" there was no answer and needing to find out exactly where he was, he got up from the bed he was laying on and exited from the small room he was in and as he opened the door, he could hear two voices speaking.

"Will he be okay, he hasn't woken up for a long time now" a little girl's voice spoke, her tone sounding worried.

"He did have a pretty nasty bump on his head" a second voice spoke, this one sounding male with a slight southern accent "your daddy probably needs a big long nap, he'll be okay, don't you worry." Henry headed to were the conversation was coming from and saw Lily sitting at a table across from none other than Boris and when the little girl saw him stood there in the door way, she jumped up from her seat, ran over to him and threw her arms round his waist.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" he asked, hugging her back.

"I'm Okay, Boris has been keeping me company when you were asleep" she replied before looking up and Henry could see that she had been crying, her eyes where all red and puffy "I thought you died, after Boris found us you fell over and went to sleep, you've been sleeping for a long time I thought you were never going to wake up."

"I'm okay now, that nasty bump I got just made me pass out that's all" he reassured his daughter "but I'm okay now after that big long nap I had, but anyway, where are we?"

"You're in my safe house" Boris replied, walking over to the pair "I bought you and Lily here after you passed out, I couldn't leave you both out there, not with Bendy roaming around and believe me,you don't want to run into him."

"We already did" Lily replied "and why is he so scary and evil, he was much friendlier in the cartoons."

"He wasn't always like this, he was pretty much like he was in the cartoons but then some things happened and he went a little, let's say, vengeful" Boris explained "that's why we need to stay here where it's safe because he's dangerous, you don't know what he could be capable off."

"Listen we're really grateful for everything you're doing but we can't stay here forever" Henry pointed out.

"But it's much safer here" Boris insisted "it's too dangerous outside, especially for a little girl like your daughter, I know there isn't much but believe me it's much safer being in here and what would have happened if I wasn't there after you passed out, what if Bendy found you instead, what could have happened to you, what could have happened to Lily, you're lucky I found you first."

"And like I said I'm really grateful but we can't stay here, it wouldn't be right for Lily to grow up in a place like this, she needs to go to school and playing with children of her own age, not cooped up underneath an old abandoned cartoon studio" Henry stated firmly as he absentmindedly stroked Lily's hair as the little girl clung to him "we can stay here for maybe a day or two but we need to move on, we need to leave this place." Knowing that Henry was determined to get out of this place, Boris decided that they can leave first thing in the morning but he was going to come with them.

"Okay, thank you" Henry replied.

"I just want to make sure that you and Lily get out of here safe" Boris replied with a grin "but right now,I'm kinda hungry."

"Me too" Lily piped up before she and Boris looked at Henry with huge pleading eyes and he immediately guessed what they were wanting.

"You want me to cook something?" he asked and the pair nodded "well okay I'll see what we got" he looked over to Boris "do you wanna help?"

"I don't know how to cook" Boris replied,looking a little embarrassed "and all we got here is bacon soup, I've been living on that mostly whilst I've been hiding out here,they're all around the building."

"But if you can't cook, why is there a stove?" Henry questioned, pointing over to the Stove that was next to the table that Boris and Lily were sitting at.

"It was already here when I came, think this place was maybe a kitchen of some sorts" Boris explained "also, I've never tried heated bacon soup before, because I can't cook and stuff."

"Okay I'll go see if there's any bacon soup lying around while you two go sit at the table" Henry told the pair which they did whilst he went to find some bacon soup, listening as both Lily and Boris had a conversation, the little girl seemed pretty calm despite everything that had been happening. After he finished heating it up, Henry placed three bowls on the table before filling them up with hot steaming bacon soup before joining Lily and Boris.

"Okay guys, eat up then we can go get some sleep" he told the pair before noticing that Lily seemed a little unimpressed by what was in her bowl "oh honey I know it doesn't exactly look appetizing" he placed a hand on her shoulder "but you need some food in you, especially if you've been unconscious for hours."

"Why, what happened?" Boris asked, he was already half way finished with his bowl.

"I'll explained later" Henry replied before turning his attention back to Lily who looked at the bacon soup, her expression a little put off "what's wrong, are you feeling alright?"he placed his hand on her forehead checking for a fever, hoping she wasn't catching anything, it was a pretty bad time and place for the little girl to be falling sick right now.

"I'm fine" the little girl insisted "this bacon soup doesn't look very appetizing that's all."

"I know but like I said, you need some food in you, try and eat some yeah" Henry told her and the little girl nodded before having a taste of the contents, it didn't taste as bad as she thought, a little salty maybe but other than that it seemed to taste okay. By the time everyone had almost finished, an exhausted Lily had fallen asleep, the child was slumped over the table, head resting on her arm.

"Wow, she must be pretty worn out" Boris pointed out as Henry carefully lifted his sleeping daughter from her seat.

"Well, she's had a pretty long day and it is the middle of the night, I think we should all get some sleep and head on our way in the morning" Henry replied before carrying Lily to the room he had woken up with Boris following behind and seeing as there was only two beds and three people in the room, well, two people and a cartoon, Henry had Lily on the cot bed with him whilst Boris took the hammock.

"She's a really sweet kid you know" Boris implied, gesturing to the small girl laying curled up against Henry as he had his arm draped over her "and I can see that you care about her very much."

"That is true" Henry replied,tucking a strand of hair behind the little girl's ear "she's all I have. I couldn't bear it if anything happened to her, I almost lost her once, I'm not going to let that happen again."

"Well don't you worry, I'm going to help you guys get out of this place" Boris reassured "besides, I bet her mother must be worried sick about her...she does know that you brought her here right."

"She doesn't have a mother anymore...she passed away" Henry replied, looking at the little girl who was sleeping peacefully beside him "she was knocked down by a drunk driver, Lily saw it all happen."

"Oh I'm sorry" Boris said looking at Henry with sympathy "well it's no wonder you're scared of losing your little girl, especially if you lost your wife, but anyway, what did happen to Lily, you mentioned something about her being unconscious."

"Well she got taken, by Sammy Lawrence, he drugged her and tied her up then he also took me, said he was going to sacrifice us both to Bendy so that he could be freed from his Inky body or something like that" Henry explained "think he must have kept her unconscious the whole time he had her before he got me."

"So i'm guessing he's the reason you got that bump on your head then" Boris implied and Henry nodded,saying that he had hit him over the head which had knocked him out.

"I think he's dead now anyway, I think Bendy ripped him to shreds" Henry continued "now he's coming after me and Lily."

"Well you both would be a lot safer here but if you're going to be leaving in the morning you'll need to be careful if he's roaming around and I'll be coming with you both, make sure that you guys get out of this place unharmed" Boris implied. Henry thanked him and it wasn't long until all three had fallen asleep and when Henry awoke the next morning, he discovered that Boris and Lily where already up, he could hear the pair talking as he rubbed sleep from his eyes and got up from the bed before walking into the main room to find the pair in the middle of a card game.

"Not interrupting anything am I?" he asked jokingly as he entered the room.

"Not at all Daddy" Lily replied "Boris has been teaching me to play Go fish, we thought it might pass some time whilst waiting for you to get up, so when we leaving the safe house then?"

"Whenever you guys are ready to leave and remember,I'm going to be coming with you both, I'm not letting you and your daughter go alone" Boris insisted "but right now I'm starving."

"You know something so am I" Henry replied "so, shall we have some breakfast first and then get going" the girl and cartoon wolf both nodded "so, what shall we have then?"

"Bacon soup" both Boris and Lily said at the same time.

"Of course how silly of me, that's the only source of food in this place" Henry stated with a slight chuckle before he got started on making some bacon soup for the three of them and after they had finished, the trio got up from the table and headed to the exit.

"I should warn you guys that once we leave this place we can't come back" Boris warned as Lily tied her hair back in a lose ponytail, saying it was getting annoying being down "so if we end up running into Bendy we won't be able to run back here."

"I'll take that chance, I don't want to be in this place any longer and it's not safe for Lily, she's already ended up danger, I don't want to see that happen to her again" Henry explained as they left the safe house "alright, now let's see what's out there, stay close to me and Don't go wondering off." Lily nodded and immediately held onto his hand as they walked down the corridor as Boris trailed along, the trio unaware that the Ink Demon had been hiding in the shadows, watching them.

"Hehehe, so you finally left that pathetic excuse of a hideout eh Henry?" he chuckled "think you and that child of yours will get out of here alive, hehehe, enjoy you're little adventure while you can Henry old pal, I'll be watching." After he watched the trio head into the next area, Bendy chuckled in a sinister manner before disappearing through an Inky portal in the wall, but he wasn't the only person who was watching Henry and his little gang, an unseen figure was sitting in a dark room filled with what looked like a bunch of Televisions, each one showing different areas of the workshop and on one of them, Henry, Lily and Boris could be seen walking through a small corridor.

"Well well, it looks like I have some visitors" a voice purred, the voice sounded female but it also sounded as if there was two different voices speaking at the same time "hmm, this could get interesting,very interesting indeed, I think it's time that they met the Angel."


	6. Heavenly toys

Leaving the safe house may not have been the best idea but Henry was determined to get him and Lily out of there, this was clearly no place for a child and she had already found herself in danger once before, who knows if something could happen to this sweet innocent little girl again and Henry was determined to keep the Ten year old safe.

"Daddy look at this" Lily piped up, she had come across a box like structure with a door and a sign with read LITTLE MIRACLE STATION and painted on the wooden door was what appeared to be a halo of some sorts "what is it?"

"I don't know, looks like some kind of hut thing" Henry replied as he walked over to take a look.

"Or maybe it's a portable toilet" the child inquired before opening the door and slipping inside "nope, it ain't a toilet but there is a seat in here" her brown eyes could be seen peeking through the little peephole on the door "hey I can see you and Boris Daddy, do you think it could be a hiding place or something."

"I'm not sure but come on out of there, we need to get going" Henry told her and she stepped out of the small hut "okay let's get going and be careful guys and don't wonder off because Bendy could still be lurking around." The other two nodded before Henry took hold of Lily's hand and the two began heading towards the next area as Boris followed behind.

"It's dark up there" Lily said in a nervous voice as they approached a darkened area, the little girl gripping onto Henry's arm even tighter.

"You're right, there must be a flashlight around here or something" Henry replied, he didn't feel too comfortable about entering this dark unnerving corridor either but luckily Boris had found one laying nearby and handed it to him "thanks buddy." Turning the flashlight on, Henry began making his way through the darkened hallway whilst keeping a tight grip on Lily's hand, the little girl staying close by his side whilst Boris followed behind.

"This place is creepy" she whispered.

"I agree, just stay close to me okay" Henry replied and Lily nodded, her grip tightening on his hand. The trio continued on walking until they came to another area that had a locked door, blocking off the rest of the way.

"Looks like another dead end" Henry sighed, gazing up at the huge metal doors that appeared to be jammed shut before turning round to face Boris who was standing near a vent "do you have any ideas Boris?"

"Sure, but I'll need to borrow your flashlight for a minute" Boris implied so Henry handed over his flashlight to the cartoon wolf who then opened up the vent and crawled inside.

"Do you think he wants us to follow him through there?" Lily questioned, looking up at Henry before looking over at the darkened tunnel in the vent "because I don't feel like crawling through a dark vent, not when there's a big scary Ink Monster after us." Henry was about to answer her when the entrance to the vent suddenly closed, indicating that maybe Boris didn't want them following in after him.

"You don't think he left us do you, you don't think him helping us and taking us to his safe house was all a big trick?" Lily asked, her voice shaking "what if...what if he's on Bendy's side, what if he left us here for us to be caught, I don't want to be caught, I don't."

"Lily calm down, it's going to be okay honey" Henry said, crouching down to her level and placing his hands on her shoulders "I won't let anything bad happen to you."

"Something bad did happen to me though" the child replied "the bad Ink man took me, then he took you and tried to feed us to Bendy but he ate the bad Ink man instead but he's still after us though."

"Well I'll make sure that nothing else bad happens to you, I'm your daddy after all and it's my job to protect you and keep you safe" Henry replied, tucking a strand of hair behind the little girl's ear "okay?" with a sigh, Lily nodded just as the huge metal doors opened from behind them, revealing what appeared to be a huge toy room with plushies of Bendy and Boris in various sizes, toy aeroplanes hung from the high ceiling and on a wall at the end of the room were the words HEAVENLY TOYS written on it, Ink flowing below like a fountain.

"Wow" Lily gasped in amazement as the pair entered this large chamber, the Ten year old girl becoming fascinated by all the toys in the room, just like any other child would do when ever they saw toys "what is this place?"

"To be honest I don't really know, I don't remember any of this" Henry replied as he looked around the gigantic toy room "I never really went this far down, I mainly stayed up on the top floor, sitting at my desk in that corner...but anyway, let's get going, see if we can find where Boris is, after all, he did say he was going to help us get out of here and we don't want to lose him." Lily nodded and took her daddy's hand before the pair began to exit from the room but just as they walked up the staircase leading out of the toy room, they could hear the sound of what sounded like a woman humming.

"Do you hear that?" Lily asked, glancing around the room.

"Yeah" Henry agreed as the humming continued on until eventually stopping "I think they're might be someone else here too."

"Hello, is there anybody else here?" Lily called out "can you help us please?" there was no response and Henry told her that whoever it was had probably left or something and that they should continue forward, try and find Boris. Nodding in agreement, Lily continued walking up the stairs as Henry followed behind her until they came into another room that had what appeared to be a toy machine inside.

"Great, looks like we've reached another dead end" Henry implied, scanning around the room to find that there appeared to be no way out.

"But there is though" Lily piped up as she pointed over to a row of shelves filled with plushies of Bendy, Boris and also what appeared to be some kind of Angel character "there's a door right behind those shelves...but...how are we going to get through?"

"I don't know, there must be a lever or something turn on the toy machine and move those shelves away so we can get through" Henry replied "now there must be one around here somewhere, want to help me look for it?" he turned around to find that Lily was no longer in the room with him and panic immediately kicked it "Lily, Lily baby where are you?" fearing that she may have been taken by the Ink Demon, he became more worried but he breathed a sigh of relief as she appeared at the entrance, completely unharmed.

"I found the lever, it was outside" she said as Henry ran over to her and pulled her into a hug "are you okay daddy?"

"Don't you ever wander off like that again" he told her as he pulled away from her but still kept hold of her arms and stayed crouched down to her level "you scared me to death, I thought something happened to you."

"I'm sorry daddy" the little girl replied, looking down at her shoes " I didn't mean to scare you, I should have told you I was going to find the lever." With a sigh, Henry cupped his hand under her chin and lifted her head up so that she was looking at him, he could see tears beginning to fall down her cheeks.

"Hey now" he said, taking out a handkerchief from his pocket and using it to wipe her face "it's okay and I didn't mean to yell at you, it's just that you gave me a fright that's all, I thought you got taken again or something." Lily shook her head, explaining that she only stepped outside the room to see if the lever was there and that it was so she pulled it to see if it would turn on the toy machine but by the looks of things, it still didn't appear to be working.

"There's probably something jammed in the wheels, let's take a look" Henry replied before inspecting the wheels on the machine and saw that all four of them had been clogged with various pieces of toys but after clearing them all, the machine began to operate and Henry pulled another lever to remove the toy shelves away from the door and then he and Lily could continue forward.

"Look" she piped up, running towards a table that was also behind the shelves "it's another one of those tape recorder things." The child pressed the play button and they heard the voice of another person that worked at the studio all them years ago and they spoke in a pretty strong Irish accent.

"I don't be seeing what the big deal is. So what if I painted some of those Bendy dolls with a crooked smile? That's sure no reason for to be flying off the handle at me and if he really wants to be helpful, he could be telling me what I'm to be doing with this warehouse I got full of that angel whatchamacalit. Not a scrap of that mess be a selling, probably have to melt it down to be rid of it all."

"Wow, must have had quite a temper on him huh daddy" Lily implied.

"Well he was pretty high strung and always wanted things to be perfect" Henry replied as they entered the next room that was filled with dolls and cardboard cutouts of the Angel character that the person on the tape seemed to be speaking off and something felt a little off about this room to Lily.

"Daddy?" she whispered before the room suddenly plunged into darkness and music began to play before they heard what sounded like a young girl singing and Lily clung to Henry's arm, clearly uneasy about all of this.

"I'm the cutest little angel, sent from above, and I know just how to swing.

I got a bright little halo, and I'm filled with love...  
I'm Alice Angel!  
I'm the hit of the party, I'm the belle of the ball, I'm the toast of every town.  
Just one little dance, and I know you'll fall...  
I'm Alice Angel!  
I ain't no flapper, I'm a classy dish, and boy, can this girl sing.  
This gal can grant your every wish..." the song suddenly cut off as a woman like figure suddenly appeared behind the glass at the other end of the room.

"I'M ALICE ANGEL!" she shrieked, banging on the glass causing Lily to yelp in fear and bury her face in Henry's chest as he lifted her off the ground, holding her protectively as the entire room plunged into darkness before they heard the sound of a woman chuckling.

"I see you there" she crooned "a pair of new flies in my endless web, come along now, let's see if you're worthy to walk with Angels." The lights then came back on and the pair saw that all the dolls and other things in the room had been removed.

"Are you okay honey?" Henry asked as he set Lily back down on the ground and saw that the little girl was trembling so he pulled her into a hug "hey hey,it's okay, she's gone now."

"I don't want to be in this place anymore" she sobbed, it was pretty clear that this was all becoming too much for the Ten year old "I want to go home."

"I know baby, so do I but don't worry, we will get out of here" Henry reassured her, rubbing her back as she cried softly, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Promise?" she asked, looking up at him, her eyes red and filled with tears "do you promise we'll get out of here... alive?"

"Now you listen to me young lady" he said, pretending to be firm as he crouched down to her level "we will get out of here and we will get out of here alive."

"Pinky promise?" the little girl asked, holding out her pinky finger "do you pinky promise that we'll get out of here alive?"

"I do, I pinky promise" Henry replied as he wrapped his pinky finger around Lily's "I pinky promise that I will not let anything bad happen to you and I pinky promise that we will get out of here alive." Henry then took Lily by the hand and the pair proceeded further into the bowels of the studio, both of them unaware that a certain Ink Demon had continued to spy on them, watching them from the shadows.

"Hmm, so Henry and that little runt of his have encountered the Angel and it seems they're on their way to meet her" he chuckled, watching as the man and little girl disappear round the corner "hehehehe this could get very interesting." With a sinister chuckle, Bendy turned to three small mutated looking figures.

"Listen, Henry and his child are on their way to meet the Angel" he informed them "no doubt she'll get them to do her bidding, help her complete this plan of hers, you must stop them both from completing what ever she has them do, understand?" the figures all replied in what sounded like garbled voices "good, now get in position, they must not do the Angel's bidding." The three figures gurgled again before running off and Bendy turned to where Henry and Lily had left, chuckling in a sinister manner.

"Enjoy you're time with that hag of an Angel Henry" he sneered "I'll be watching." The Ink Demon then chuckled in a sinister manner before vanishing through the wall into an Ink Like portal, his laughter still echoing around the now empty room.


	7. She's quite a Gal

After leaving the room where they had encountered Alice Angel, Henry and Lily came across two doorways with a sign post in the middle with an arrow pointing to the left path saying THE DEMON and the one on the right side sating THE ANGEL.

"What is this?" Henry asked "now where are we supposed to go?"

"I think we should take the Angel path because it sounds much safer than the demon one" Lily pointed out "I think the Demon path could be where Bendy's lair is or something and I don't wanna go there."

"I agree, I think the Angel path is our best bet, let's go that way." The two headed down the Angel path and as they just entered, they could hear what sounded like the other pathway being sealed off and the first thing they came across a sofa that had another tape player laying on it.

"These are everywhere" Lily said.

"You're not wrong there" Henry replied as the girl pressed play on the tape cassette and a woman's voice could be heard speaking, mentioning something about how she was being replaced by another woman to provide the voice of the character she originally voiced, Alice Angel.

"Do you think, that person who we saw in that room back there is the original voice actress for Alice Angel?" Lily asked "do you think maybe she's somehow trying to turn herself into Alice, seeing as she was original voice actress for her."

"You know that's a pretty good suggestion" Henry replied before another voice recording began to play and the pair listened on as a new male voice began to speak.

"There's nothing wrong with dreaming,wishing for the impossible is just human nature, that's how I got started,just a pencil and a dream. We all want everything without even having to lift a finger,they say you just have to believe. Belief can make you succeed, belief can make you rich, belief can make you powerful, why, with enough belief, you can even cheat death itself..now that, is a beautiful and positively silly thought."

"Joey" Henry muttered "what the hell did you do?"

"Was that him speaking on the tape recording?" Lily asked "and what did you mean when you asking what he did just now?"

"Oh nothing honey, don't you worry about that now, let's just concentrate on finding a way out of this place before Bendy finds us, which is something I hope isn't going to happen" the little girl's daddy replied and he did have a point, he didn't want to think about what could happen if Bendy ever caught them, what would he do to him or worse, Lily, he couldn't bear the thought of his little girl being captured by a living vengeful cartoon Demon on the rampage seeking revenge.

"Okay Daddy" Lily replied as she took his hand "I hope he isn't going to find us and get us either." Henry smiled at the little girl and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before they headed onward, into a narrow corridor that had another Miracle station and Lily clung to Henry's arm, thinking that Bendy could jump out at any moment and this corridor didn't look exactly roomy to escape anywhere.

"You okay?" Henry asked, noticing that Lily seemed a little nervous and the child nodded but still clung to his arm "come on, let's keep moving." As they left the narrow corridor, a Bendy cutout peeked round the corner, just like the one from upstairs before they turned on the Ink Machine and it made Lily squeak and jump behind Henry but as they rounded the corner, they came across Boris who seemed to have a look of amusement on his face.

"Did you just make that cut out peek round the corner?" Henry asked and Boris nodded, still looking amused "Jesus, don't do that Boris, you scared me and Lily to death."

"Sorry, I was just trying to liven things up a little bit" Boris replied.

"Well I don't think making a card board cut out of the very person that's hunting down me and my Ten year old Daughter jump out at us like that is a good idea to make things a little more lively" Henry replied.

"Sorry" Boris replied now looking at little guilty "I forgot."

"Never mind about that now, do you have anything we can use to defend ourselves with?" Henry replied and Boris handed him a metal pipe he had came across when he was crawling through the vents "I guess this will do." He took the pipe from Boris and the three headed into the next room that had shelves filled with more toys, plushies etc and there was ink all over the floor.

"What is this place?" Lily asked.

"I don't know,it looks like another toy room" Henry replied. They walked through the room and came across another closed door that had two switches next to it and a lever, Henry stated that there must be another switch somewhere around and that they might need to be pulled at the same time to open it.

"Can I go find the other lever Daddy?" Lily asked "it shouldn't be too far away." Henry wasn't too sure, he didn't want Lily to be wondering off alone, not after everything that had been happening but if there was another lever nearby then it couldn't hurt.

"Okay but be careful" he warned her "and come straight back to me and Boris once you've pulled the lever. Boris can pull this lever here." The little girl nodded and went off to to look for the second lever until she found it at the end of another corridor, right next to a poster with the words THE BUTCHER GANG printed on the front and it had a picture of three characters with their names written over them, Piper,striker and fisher, they looked to be villains from the old Bendy cartoons.

"Okay let's pull the lever and I can go back to Daddy and Boris" she said to herself and as she got closer to the lever, a figure jumped out from behind the poster and launched itself at the girl. Meanwhile, Henry was beginning to get worried, Lily seemed to be taking some time getting back and he began considering whether he should have let her go off on her own.

"I'm sure she'll be fine and she looks like a smart kid, she'll alert us if there's any danger" Boris pointed out.

"I know but ever since her Mother died I just get worried that I'm going to lose my little girl too" Henry replied just before a little girl's scream echoed through the halls and with his fatherly instincts kicking in, Henry rushed over to where the screaming was coming from and found the child being attacked by what looked like a mutated version of Piper.

"GET OFF MY DAUGHTER" he yelled, hitting the mutated Ink creature with it's pipe and causing it to cease it's attack on Lily and turn on Henry instead but he managed to whack it a few times with the pipe until it eventually had enough and scurried off and Henry turned around to find Lily cowering in the corner.

"Are you okay honey?" he asked, checking the girl for any injuries, thankfully there wasn't any but the poor girl was beyond terrified.

"It came out from behind there?" the little girl replied, pointing over to the poster on the wall that now had a huge rip in it "then it jumped on me."

"I see" replied Henry, seeing the huge hole in the poster like something had ripped it's way through, he knew he shouldn't have let Lily go off alone and now the little girl was clinging to him, shaken up by her ordeal and he pulled her into a hug, reassuring her that it had now gone.

"Come on now, let's go back to Boris, then we can continue trying to find a way to get out of here" Henry said before picking up Lily and carrying her back to where Boris was waiting for them, asking what had just happened when he saw how shaken up Lily was and Henry explained that she was attacked by an Ink creature but she was okay now. Boris nodded and followed Henry into the next area that had two of those miracle stations they had been seeing around and an elevator.

"Where do you think that elevator goes?" Lily asked.

"I don't know" Henry replied as he set her down on the floor, the girl still gripping onto his hand "and I don't think we'll find out whilst we're standing around, let's get in and see where it goes." The three headed over to the elevator and walked in side, it was quite a huge elevator with glass doors around the sides and a bunch of buttons with the different levels around the area written next to them, there was Level K which was the level they were on right now, level 11, level p, level 9 and level 14, Lily was about to say something to Henry when the doors suddenly closed without either of them switching any buttons and Alice Angel's voice could be heard through the speakers inside the elevator.

"You're so interesting, so different" she crooned as the elevator began to move downwards, passing the different floors as Lily clung to Henry's arm, clearly nervous "I have to say I'm an instant fan, looks like you've got a date with an Angel, come to me now, Level Nine, just follow the screams."

"Why does sound like she has two voices?" Lily asked, the child had a point because Alice's voice did sound like there was two people speaking at the same time "it's a little weird."

"I don't know honey" Henry replied as the elevator came to a halt and the Angel's voice could be heard through the speakers again.

"Come one, step out of your cage, there's a whole twisted world out here" she spoke with a chuckle and the trio stepped out to find themselves in some kind of warehouse like area and at the top of a staircase at the other end of the room was a metal doorway with a gigantic Alice Angel statue holding out a banner that had the words SHE'S QUITE A GAL written on them.

"Ooooh" was all Lily could say as she looked up at the huge statue before the doors slowly opened and for some unknown reason, Boris ran through " hey Boris wait" the girl called out before she ran in after him before Henry could stop her.

"Hey, Lily Marie Bowen you get back here right now" Henry yelled, going in after the pair "you don't know what could be out there." When he finally caught up with the pair, he found them stood in a huge room with an an Ink pool and a corpses of what appeared to be Boris clones and some clones of the Butcher gang members, Boris seemed to staring in shock at a corpse of one his clones, it looked just like the one Lily had found when they first arrived, it's chest was cut open and it's insides at been ripped out.

"Oh my god" Henry muttered as he scooped Lily up from the floor, holding the little girl protectively and preventing her from seeing what was around her "what the hell is going on here?"

"I don't know but I think the Angel is expecting you" Boris pointed out "you and Lily go on ahead, I'll meet you outside." Henry nodded and began making his way along some wooden planks over the Ink pool, telling Lily to keep her eyes shut so that she didn't have to look at all the mutilated corpses and they weren't a pleasant sight for a Ten year old child to be seeing.

"Look around" Alice's voice spoke again, echoing throughout the area "it took some many of them to make me so beautiful, anything less than perfect was left behind...I had to do it,she made me." As Henry reached the door at the other end of the room, it slowly opened and he walked through, still carrying Lily until they came to a room where they saw none other than Alice Angel herself, torturing what appeared to be a mutated Piper, the same creature that had attacked Lily.

"How sweet, a daddy and his daughter" Alice cooed as Henry walked in, carrying Lily who lifted her head away from his shoulder to get a better look at the woman speaking and gasped at what she saw,although Alice had the appearance of a human woman, she had long black hair with a pair of horns on her head as well as a halo with half it appearing to be melted into the top of her head, she wore a black dress and half of her face appeared to be disfigured "but now we come to the question, do I kill you, do I tear you apart to my heart's delight" Henry held Lily protectively "the choices of the beautiful are unbearable, how's a girl to choose, take this little freak for instant" she pointed over to the mutated ink creature tied down to a slab "he crawled in here, trailing his tainted ink to my door, it could have touched me, it could have pulled me back, do you know what's it like, living in the dark puddles?" Henry could feel Lily trembling as he held her "it's a screaming, buzzing well of voices, bits of you're mind, swimming like fish in a bowl. The first time I was born from it's inky womb, I was a wiggling,pussing,shapeless slug. The second time, well, it made me an Angel...I will not let the Demon touch me again" both Henry and Lily seemed to have a good idea which Demon she was talking about "I'm so close now, so almost perfect...yes, I will spare you both..for now, better yet, I'll let you and you're child ascend and leave this place, if the both of you will do a few eensy weensy little favours for me first, return to the lift my little errand boy and girl, we have work to do." After she finished speaking, Alice shut off the area she was standing in and Henry left the room with Lily still in his arms.

"Do you really think she'll let us leave?" the child asked "I don't think I trust her."

"Me neither Lily but let's just do whatever she wants us to do and then we'll see if she'll let us leave" he replied and the little girl nodded. When the pair left her chambers, the first task she set them with was to collect some special gears for her machines, telling them that they should find some up on level K and that they should take the elevator up there and after she provided Henry with a spanner to use to collect the gears, he set Lily back down on the ground, took the spanner before he and his little girl began making their way back to the elevator where Boris was waiting for them.

"There are so few rules to our world now, so little truths, but there is on rule we all know and respect down here" Alice's voice echoed through the room "beware the Ink Demon, stay out in the open for too long and he will find you" she seemed to say those last four words in a sing song voice "for if you see him, you'd better hide, if you don't well, I enjoyed our date, now, let us begin our work and keep your eyes peeled, the Ink Demon is out there."


	8. Beware the Ink Demon

When Alice had finished warning them about the Ink Demon aka Bendy, Lily looked up at Henry with a scared expression and began to wonder that maybe all of this wasn't such a good idea after all.

"I don't think we should go and do all those things that she wants us to do" the child whispered in case Alice was listening "we should just keep trying to find a way out."

"I know" Henry sighed, crouching down to her level and placing his hands on her shoulders "but she did say that she'll help us get out of here if we do these jobs for her so the sooner we get them done, the sooner we can leave this place and go home okay?."

"But what about what she said, about the Ink Demon being out there" Lily whispered "I don't want to be walking around the building if he's going to be lurking around."

"Just stay close to me okay, we'll just need to be careful and make sure he doesn't see us" Henry implied "I won't let anything bad happen to you."

"You know, if the child doesn't want to go along with our little errand run you could always leave her with me, I'll take care of her whilst you're doing my favours" Alice's voice echoed around the room followed by a chuckle "wouldn't want to put a innocent little girl at the mercy of the Ink Demon now would we."

"No" Henry spoke, grabbing Lily into a protective hug "she stays with me, I'm not letting her out of my sight" despite the Angel's offer of possibly keeping Lily out of harms way, he didn't trust her one bit, she seemed to be just as threatening and dangerous as Bendy was but he'd rather Lily stay with him than be left alone with her.

"Then quit you're little daddy daughter pep talk and fetch me my gears" the Angel replied in a rather impatient tone "I don't like to be kept waiting." Lily gave Henry a small nod, indicating that it was okay for them to go ahead so he stood up, took the little girl's hand and the pair walked into the elevator where Boris was waiting for them and proceeded up to level K to find the five special gears that Alice had requested them to fetch.

"Okay" Henry muttered, clutching the spanner in one hand and Lily's hand in the other "let's get this over with." The pair stepped out of the elevator but Boris remained inside, standing in the corner and Lily was curious as to why he wasn't coming with them.

"Boris, aren't you coming?" she asked.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll wait here" Boris replied, he remained in the corner and Henry began to notice that he seemed a little uneasy "I feel much safer in here." Henry was about to say something when he noticed the cartoon wolf had began to cower suddenly, like he was terrified of something and he was about to ask him what the matter was when he suddenly felt Lily tugging at his arm.

"Daddy" she whispered, pointing towards the balcony "look." Henry looked over to where Lily was pointing and noticed that black Inky trails had began to creep along the walls, accompanied by a taunting, demonic voice.

"Henry, where are you?" the Ink Demon's voice echoed around the room "I know you and that child of yours are around here somewhere,hehehe." Wasting no time, Henry scooped Lily up into his arms and ran inside a nearby miracle station, sitting on the seat inside and holding the little girl protectively as Bendy entered the area, searching around for the pair.

"You can't hide from me" he taunted "I know you're both around here somewhere, I will find you." The pair watched through the little peephole inside the station as he walked closer to their hiding place, the inky veins on the wall becoming darker and Henry could feel Lily trembling in his arms and began to quietly reassure her but the child could not take her eyes of the twisted form of what was once a lovable and friendly cartoon character her Daddy had created all those years ago, lurking around the room, hunting them down like a Lion hunting for it's prey.

"Please go away, please go away" Henry muttered, holding Lily even tighter as Bendy got closer and closer to the station, fearing that he would rip the door open and pull the pair of them out but instead he turned around and headed back up the stairs before disappearing into the wall through an Inky portal. Breathing a sigh of relief, Henry opened the miracle station door and stepped out as Lily followed closely behind.

"Phew, that was close" he said with relief before kneeling down at eye level with his daughter "are you okay?" the little girl nodded but she still appeared to be shaken up with their encounter with the Ink Demon and how he had come so close to finding them.

"So now what?" she asked.

"Well, I guess we better look for these gear things and bring them back to the Angel and then see what else she wants us to do" he replied "and we'll need to be careful, Bendy could show up again at anytime and we don't want to get caught do we?" she shook her head "okay,now let's this over with and hopefully we can get out of here soon." He stood up to his full height and began searching round for the gears, keeping Lily close by him at all times and the pair kept a constant watch out in case Bendy decided to unexpectedly show up again but luckily he didn't show up as they went collected the gears.

"Ah, that should be plenty" Alice Angel's voice echoed around the room after they found five gears hidden in boxes stuck to the walls "return them to me, and try not to die on the way back."

"Okay,guess we better go back down to level Nine and give these gears to Alice" Henry stated as he and Lily made their way back to the elevator "and then we'll see what the next task is she wants us to do."

"Do you still think she'll let us leave after we do these jobs for her?" Lily questioned.

"We'll just have to wait and see once we finish doing these favours for her" Henry replied "who knows, maybe she'll..." he immediately stopped speaking when noticed that more Ink veins were beginning to form around the walls yet again, meaning that Bendy was nearby but there was miracle station nearby for them to hide in and before either of them could react, the tall Inky figure appeared from round the corner and as it saw the man and the little girl slowly backing away, his grin stretched even further and he made a grab for Lily but Henry managed to snatch her out of his reach and he made a run for the elevator with her in his arms as Bendy pursued after them.

"HENRY" the Ink Demon roared, his voice echoing through the halls as he pursued after Henry who made a quick dash into the elevator, put a trembling Lily to the floor and quickly pressed the button to go back down to level Nine and luckily the doors closed before Bendy could enter and he began pounding on the glass doors with a growl as the elevator descended back down to level Nine.

"You may have gotten away this time, but next time you won't be so lucky" he declared before walking off and into the wall through another portal as Henry, Lily and Boris arrived back to level nine to give Alice the gears she had requested.

"When can we go home?" Lily asked,her voice shaking.

"Soon, we'll get to go home soon" Henry reassured her "I know you're scared honey but the sooner we get these jobs done, the sooner we can get out." After he placed the gears into the little garbage can device outside the doorway to Alice's chamber, she gave him yet another task, collect four power cores from level P and remembering how Bendy had almost got hold of Lily after they finished collecting the gears, he wasn't sure if he should take her with him for the rest of these jobs and he didn't want to leave her alone with Alice, despite her promise of letting them leave after they finished her tasks, he still didn't trust her, he could tell her to stay in the elevator with Boris but there was the risk of Bendy finding her in there so the only option was to leave her in a miracle station and come back for her once he finished doing Alice's jobs, it was a tough and risky decision but he felt she would be more safe in one of those miracle stations. After taking his next weapon, which was a sink plunger, Henry knelt down to Lily's height and pulled her into a tight hug before letting go and looking at her directly in the eyes.

"You do know I love you right?" he asked and the little girl nodded before noticing the serious look on his face, like he was about to make a huge decision "and no matter what happens, you need to stay strong for me right?" before she could ask what he was talking about, Henry scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the elevator before closing the doors and hitting the button for level P but still kept Lily in his arms. Once they reached the floor, Henry saw a miracle station nearby and with a deep sigh, carried Lily over to it and as he arrived beside it, he set Lily down on the floor and crouched down to her level, taking her by the arms.

"Now listen to me" he told her in a serious tone "I want you to go inside that miracle station and hide in there until I finish doing those favours for the Angel, I don't think it's safe for you around here, not with Bendy roaming around."

"No, don't leave me" the little girl pleaded, her voice shaking "I want to stay with you, please, don't leave me alone." Henry sighed, was he making the right decision, he wanted to keep his little girl safe but at the same time didn't want her being put at risk, maybe he didn't have to leave her in there until it was time for them to leave, he could just leave her in there until after he finished doing this job and then put her in another station if he was to be sent on another task and come back for her once he had finished.

"I'll tell you what, you wait in here while I go and do this favour then I'll come back and don't worry, these power cores she wants me to collect are all on this floor so I won't be too far away okay" he reassured "does that sound a little better?"

"I guess so" the child replied in a quiet voice.

"That's my girl, now go inside and don't make a sound" he told her before ushering her inside "I'll be back, I promise."

"Pinky promise?" the little girl asked, holding out her pinky finger " Pinky promise me that you'll come back when you're done." With a small smile, Henry linked his own Pinky Finger with Lily's and made the promise that he will come back for her.

"Now be a good girl and stay put, I won't be long" he said before closing the door, leaving the little girl inside the miracle station whilst he went searching for the power cores.

"How sweet" the sarcastic tone of the Angel's voice echoed around the room "you really do care for that child of yours don't you, heh, it's been such a long time since someone cared for me like that...and that will happen again, it will." Henry didn't respond and proceeded with his task whilst Lily stayed hidden inside the miracle station, waiting for her daddy to come back and she hoped he would come back soon.

"Please be quick Daddy" she whispered, pulling her knees up to her chin and looking out the little peephole, everything appeared to be normal, there was no Ink veins trailing along the walls and she could just see Henry up ahead so everything seemed fine, that was until a black inky Portal suddenly appeared on the wall just a few feet away from her hiding place and what came walking out from it was none other than the Ink Demon himself and Lily could feel her small body trembling and she curled up even tighter on the little bench inside the station, hoping he would just walk on by and hoped he wouldn't see Henry roaming around on the floor but he didn't even continue on walking by after coming out of the portal, instead he turned around, facing the child's hiding place and with a sneer, began to make his way towards the small box that Lily was hiding in and the little girl could feel her heart pounding in her chest as he drew nearer and all she could think of was why was he coming towards there, did he know she was in there, so many thoughts were going around in her young mind and she realized that Henry was nowhere to be seen, he must have gone into one of the small rooms on this floor so he was unaware that Bendy was also on this floor and was possibly about to find Lily or maybe he had seen him come out of the wall and was hiding himself inside another miracle station.

"Go away, go away" Lily whispered as the twisted form of her favourite cartoon character got closer and closer to her hiding spot and before long, he was right outside, gripping hold of the small peephole and Lily could see his Ink covered grinning face peering through and with what sounded like a snarl of victory, Bendy ripped the door open and his grin widened as he caught sight of the small child trembling and inching away.

"Hello...Lily" he sneered before grabbing the child by her pinafore and dragging her out of the station before holding her up against the wall, covering her mouth to prevent her from screaming "so... you're the daughter of Henry, that traitor, hehehe, this is going to get interesting, very interesting indeed."


	9. A close shave

Lily was beyond terrified,Henry was nowhere to be seen and right now she was in the clutches of the Ink Demon and she did not know what was going to happen next, she wanted to cry out but he had his hand clamped over her mouth so it prevented her from even calling out for help. He looked just like he did in the cartoons only he was at least Eight feet tall that he seemed almost like a giant to her small ten year old form and his face was covered in Ink but his trademark grin was still visible.

"You know, I did expect Henry to come here after I sent that letter" Bendy sneered,ignoring the terrified and shocked expression on the child's face "but what I wasn't expecting was for him to have a child and bring her here too and why would he bring you to a place like this, I mean, look at you, you're practically a baby, can't be no older than Nine, maybe Ten years old at the most, so small, so defenseless and this place sure isn't ideal for someone so young as yourself to be, you don't know what monsters could be in here, ready to snatch you away into the darkness where you'll possibly be never seen or heard from again, hehehe but don't you worry little girl, I'm sure I can find something very interesting to do with you" Lily struggled to break free from his grip but he pinned her against the wall to the point where she couldn't move at all "stop struggling child, you're not going anywhere, I'm going to make your daddy suffer, make him pay for what he did and I think the perfect way to make him suffer is to make his child suffer,hehehe." He pulled her away from the wall but still had her in his grip and just as he was about to disappear with her through one of the portals he was using to travel through the walls, Lily gave the Ink Demon a big hard kick, causing him to drop her to the ground and that gave her the chance to run away to find Henry but Bendy wasn't going to let his new victim get away and with an inhumane growl, he pursued after the girl.

"At last" Henry sighed after he finally found the final power core "I have them all, now I better go and get Lily so we can..." he was cut off by the high pitched squeal of a little girl and he looked to see that Lily was out of the Miracle station and was running towards him but what he saw chasing after her almost made his heart jump up into his throat.

"DADDY!" the little girl screamed when she saw him, a look of pure terror on her face as Bendy chased after her, ready to snatch her up but with his quick thinking, Henry ran towards his daughter, scooped her up into his arms and made a break for the staircase but that didn't stop Bendy and he continued to pursue after them until they reached level Nine and that was when he gave up, for some odd reason, something had stopped the Ink demon from chasing after them once they reached that floor.

"Well, you may have gotten away this time" he sneered "but next time I'll get your precious little girl Henry and when I do, I'll make you suffer,just you wait." After making sure that Bendy had finally gone, an exhausted Henry sat down on the floor with a terrified Lily still clinging to him, he had never run so much in his entire life and after he got his breath back, he checked his little girl to make sure that she wasn't hurt.

"Are you okay?" he asked "did he hurt you at all?" Lily shook her head and Henry gave out a huge sigh of relief before hugging her, relieved that she was okay "I'm so glad you're okay, but what on earth where you doing out of the station, I thought I told you to stay in thee until I got back from collecting the power cores."

"He found me in there" Lily replied "for some reason, Bendy must have known I was in there because when he came out of the wall, he came over to the station, opened the door and pulled me out, saying he was going you suffer by making me suffer then I think he was going to take me because he was about to take me into one of those portal things he's been using to get around but I kicked him and it caused him to drop me and I ran to find you." Henry let out a deep sigh, if Bendy was able to find her hiding in a miracle station, what were the chances of him finding her in another one if he was to leave her hiding in it whilst he went doing his next task, she may have been able to get away this time but what if she isn't so successful if the Ink Demon was to have her in his clutches again so Henry decided to keep her with him at all times.

"I shouldn't have left you on your own, I thought you'd be safe in there but I guess not" he said, feeling the little girl trembling as he rubbed her back for comfort "I'm not going to leave you again, I'm keeping you with me at all times from now on, I'm not going to let him take you away from me."

"Ahem, I'm sorry to interrupt your little daddy and daughter moment but I think you may be forgetting something" Alice's impatient voice spoke over the tannoy "my power cores, come on, I hate being made to wait." Sighing, Henry stood up and Lily did the same but she still kept to his side, the little girl was still shaken up from her encounter with Bendy, who knows what could have happened if she hadn't managed to get away.

"Don't leave me again daddy" she whispered.

"I'm not going to, not after what has just happened" Henry replied "I'm not going to let that Demon steal you away from me." Gripping the child's hand, the pair headed up to the entrance of the Angel's chamber and deposited the power cores before Alice gave them the next mission, hunt down four swollen searchers lurking around on level eleven and take some thick ink from them.

"That stuff makes me sick" Alice said with a hint of disgust in her voice "but it's the perfect thing for keeping myself together, if you going to catch them, you'll need to move quietly...oh and you better keep an eye on that daughter of yours, I know she was almost stolen away by the Ink Demon and it would be such an awful thing he was to have her in his Inky clutches yet again and she doesn't manage to get away,hehehe." Henry glared up at the speaker her voice was coming from, he didn't find it that all amusing her mocking Lily's frightening encounter, the poor child was still shaken up and was clinging to her daddy's arm.

"Come on, we better go and find these swollen searchers and collect some ink from them" he said to the little girl "and don't worry, I'm not going to leave you again, I shouldn't have left you then none of this would have happened." Lily nodded silently, sucking her thumb as a form of comfort, something she had not done since she was four years old but she had been through a frightening ordeal and it made her feel a little more secure.

"Darnit, I left the elevator up on level P" Henry remembered, he had been too busy running from Bendy that he had almost forgot about Boris waiting for them to return "I better call the elevator down." He pressed the button and the elevator came back down to level nine where a confused Boris was still waiting inside.

"What the heck happened, why'd you guys leave me up there, I've been waiting for ages" the toon wolf pointed out as Henry and Lily walked into the elevator.

"Sorry buddy, we had a bit of a situation back up on level P" the man replied as he pressed the button for level 11 and Boris looked at him with a puzzled expression which Henry took notice of "Bendy found Lily in one of the miracle stations and almost took her but she managed to escape but I found him chasing after so I just grabbed her and ran down the stairs, he chased us all the way down but once we reached level nine he seemed to give up and just turned around and walked off."

"Yeah, he never comes to level nine, I don't know why" Boris replied with a shrug before looking down at lily who was still clinging to Henry's arm, shaking "is she going to be okay?"

"She will be, she's had a terrible fright but I'm sure she'll be okay soon" Henry replied as they reached their destination, clutching a syringe in his hand, that being the weapon he needed to collect the thick ink from the swollen searchers "and here we are" he stepped out of the elevator, Lily still clinging to him, looking around with pure fear in case Bendy showed up again unexpectedly and try and take her again but she had her Daddy with her this time and he promised that he wouldn't let anything bad happen to her again "I hope this is the last task she wants me to do, the sooner me and my daughter get out of this damn place the better." As the two stepped out onto level 11 ready to hunt down the four swollen searchers, Bendy stayed hidden in the shadows, watching with a sinister grin on his face, he failed at stealing Lily away from Henry the first time but next time, he wasn't going to fail, if he was going to make Henry suffer then what better way to do so was to take away the most precious thing in his life, his little girl but he if he was going to snatch the child it wasn't going to be easy, not with Henry keeping her by his side all the time, he just needed to wait for the right moment grab the brat and take her somewhere where Henry wouldn't find her.

"You may think you can protect your precious little girl Henry" he sneered as he watched the pair carry out Alice's new task "but soon you'll let your guard down and when you do, I'll have your child in my grasp and once I do, I'll make you wish that you never betrayed me, just like all the others." The Ink Demon let out a sinister chuckle, stealing Lily away from Henry was going to be one of his greatest plans yet, it was time to make Henry suffer big time, he just needed to wait for the right moment then he would have Lily in his clutches and once he does, he would make sure that she will not escape from him for the second time.

"I will see you soon Lily" he chuckled as he vanished from sight "very soon..hehehe."


	10. The Demon's game

"So,what do we need to do again?" Lily asked as both she and Henry stepped out onto level 11, Henry gripping the syringe in one hand whilst Lily clung to his other hand, still shaken up from her encounter with Bendy.

"We need to hunt down four swollen searchers and collect the extra thick Ink from them" Henry replied as Lily screwed up her face which Henry took notice off "I know, I know, it sounds gross but we need to do whatever Alice wants us to do if she's going to let us leave once we do these favours for her." The pair stepped out of the elevator but Boris once again remained inside and Henry could only guess that he was fearful of Bendy, after all, it was possible that he had been staying in the safe house and out of sight whilst the Ink Demon roamed the halls of the studio and could possibly show up at any time.

"Okay, we need to be real quiet if we find any swollen ones and we'll need to sneak up on them in order to collect the thick Ink from them" Henry explained as they walked down the long hall that was level 11, a river of Ink by the wall right next to where another Miracle station was.

"You're not going to leave me in that alone again are you?" Lily asked, pointing over to the station "not after what happened last time." The thought of being left alone in again in another miracle station and Bendy finding her again scared the little girl so much, what if she wasn't able to get away if he was to find her again and grab her.

"No, I'm not going to leave you again, I'm not letting you out of my sight" Henry replied, pulling her into a hug "now come on, let's get this over with." After what seemed like hours of searching, they finally managed to find the four swollen searchers, the last one being in a room at the end of corridor which resulted in them having to walk through the flooded Ink and they even came across a strange humanoid figure that appeared to have a projector for a head lurking in the room at the end of the hall which seemed to have mysteriously disappeared as they entered the room.

"What was that?" Lily whispered.

"I don't know but I know one thing for such it isn't Bendy" Henry replied.

"Do you think there could be another Ink monster like Bendy roaming around?" the little girl asked "do you think there could be more like him in this place?"

"I don't know but I think we should take this thick Ink back to Alice now that we've collected it all" Henry replied and Lily nodded before looking at the Ink river and scrunching up her face, walking through it had now made her once white tights black with the stuff and it even got onto her shoes.

"Don't worry, I'll get you some new ones when we get out of here" Henry promised, noticing that she was looking at her Ink stained tights "Ink can be a real pain in the As-I mean butt to wash out, but anyways, let's get a move on." Lily nodded and the two of them began making their way through the Ink river, back to the elevator where Boris was still waiting but before they reached the end, a black Inky arm with a white ink stained glove rose up from underneath and grabbed Lily's ankle.

"DADDY!" the child screamed as she felt herself being pulled into the Ink and Henry turned around to see her holding onto a wood beam to prevent herself from being pulled under "HELP."

"LILY" Henry yelled, rushing over to her and grabbing her hands, attempting to pull her out but her attacker was not giving up without a fight and Henry soon found himself in a tug and war battle "LET GO OF MY CHILD YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Screaming, Lily grabbed onto Henry's neck as he tried to pull her out but whatever had grabbed her was determined to pull her under that now only her head and arms were visible over the flooded Ink but she still held onto her daddy who with all his strength, gave one huge pull and fell onto his back, Lily still clinging to him,shaking and crying.

"You okay?" he asked, sitting up just as a fountain of Ink erupted from the flood and Bendy came rising out from under it, sneering "oh my god." Not wanting to hang around any longer, Henry scrambled to his feet and made a dash for the elevator, carrying Lily bridal style as Bendy once again pursued after them.

"Give me the girl Henry" the Ink Demon roared "you're going to pay for what you did to us traitor, give me the child." The man jumped in the lift and slammed his fist on the button, closing the doors before hitting the button for level 9 and the elevator moved downwards but they could still hear Bendy shrieking with fury from level 11.

"He's still after me" Lily said, her voice shaking "why is he after me?"

"I don't know but I'm not going to let him get you" Henry replied before looking over at Boris who was now cowering in the corner "don't worry guys, everything's going to be alright, I promise." After reaching level nine once again and placing the thick inside into the drop box, Alice once again gave them another task to complete,destroy all of the cut outs of Bendy.

"You'll find them all on level k and in heavenly toys" she told them over the tannoy "and I have the perfect thing that will make this even more fun." The weapons box opened and this time there was an axe.

"I hope this is the last job" Henry mumbled as he took the axe "the longer me and my daughter are in the place the more danger we are in." Gripping the axe, he and Lily headed back to the elevator, taking it back up all the way to level k, the same place where they had to look for the gear boxes.

"Why is she wanting us to do this?" Lily asked as she and Henry stepped out of the elevator "I thought she got us collected things she needed, why does she want us to break all those Bendy cut outs?"

"Well I reckon there's some kind of rivalry between those two" Henry replied "maybe she wants us to do this just to annoy him." As Lily asked whether they should do this task or not, they were unaware that Bendy was still hiding in the shadows, watching and listening.

"What fools, they're still doing errands for that pathetic excuse of an Angel, now she's got them breaking my cut outs" he pointed out in annoyance "still, if they do go along with this task she's sent them on, I suppose I could give them a scare, I'll show up every time they break one of the cut outs then maybe after they destroy the final one I can try and grab the girl again." So as both Henry and Lily went around breaking all of the cut outs, Bendy would show up every time they broke one but whenever they spotted him lurking about, the father daughter duo would run and hide into a nearby miracle station until they reached heavenly toys and that was were the remaining cut outs where located but this time, Bendy decided he would wait until they smashed them all and then he would make his appearance and he decided to use that moment to snatch Lily but with Henry keeping the girl close to him, it was going to be difficult.

"Daddy there's one left" she piped up, pointing to the last remaining cut out.

"Right, well spotted kiddo" Henry replied, ruffling the child's hair before making his way over to the cut out of the not so innocent cartoon Demon and putting it out of it's misery with his axe.

"Now that was so much fun, oh but I forgot to mention one little itty bitty thing" Alice's voice echoed in a taunting voice "he hates it when people do that, especially me" from the shadows, Bendy grinned maliciously, waiting to make his presence known to them both "I suggest the both of you better hide."

"Oh no you don't" Bendy sneered as he made his way to heavenly toys only to find that Henry and Lily where no longer in that area "what, where did they...oh I see what's happening here, playing a little game of hide and seek are we, how adorable, I've always loved playing that game." From inside the miracle station, Henry and Lily watched as the Ink Demon stalked around the huge toy room, searching for them.

"Oh Henry, Lily, come out where ever you are" he taunted "I know you're both hiding around here somewhere and I know that pathetic wench that calls themselves an Angel got you breaking my cut outs so why don't you come out" Henry could feel Lily trembling as he held the little girl protectively to him "come on I just want to play...with your daughter, don't you want that too...Lily, don't you want to play with a living cartoon character, after all, this is all a game, a game that I'm in control of and I think you'll be very interested with what's in store...for both of you hehehe, but you'll need to come out if you want to proceed" he continued walking around the room, his inky veins covering the walls and giving the area a more dark and sinister appearance.

"What do we do?" Lily whispered "I don't think he's going to leave."

"I know, we'll wait until he's not facing the station and when his back is turned, we make a break for it" Henry whispered before looking to see that Bendy was now examining the remains of his cut outs.

"You know you really shouldn't have done this Henry but if I kill you now then the game cannot go on" he chuckled, now facing away from the station and using this opportunity, the pair bolted out of the miracle station and made a run for it but not before the Ink Demon whipped around and his grin widened "there we go, that's more like it." Seeing that they had been spotted, Henry scooped Lily up into his arms and made a break for it as Bendy gave chase but he wasn't planning on killing them, not just yet, he was having far too much fun with this little game of his and once he had Lily in his clutches, the game would become a lot more interesting.


	11. The Angel's betrayal

Henry ran all the way from Heavenly toys and back to the elevator with Lily in his arms as Bendy pursued them the whole way there after they made a break for it from the miracle station whilst the Ink Demon was roaming around the room, examining the remains of his broken cut outs but he caught the pair just as they left their hiding place and was now going after them but he wasn't wanting to kill Henry, not just yet at least, he was first going to grab Lily and take her someplace where Henry would never find her, make him suffer for abandoning them all them years.

"Daddy" Lily cried in a scared voice as they finally reached the elevator where Boris was once again cowering in the corner but before Henry made it into the Elevator, Bendy caught up with them, grabbing Lily by the back of her cardigan and attempting to pull her out of Henry's arms but the man held onto the little girl as tight as he could.

"GET OFF HER" he yelled as the child screamed in fear "LEAVE HER ALONE,LET HER GO."

"I don't think so Henry boy" Bendy sneered as he continued attempting to snatch Lily from him "I will make you pay for what you did to us...by taking away the most precious thing in your life, you're little girl." The pair continued in their little tug of war battle with the little girl,causing Henry to drop her to the floor and Bendy was about to grab her but Henry managed to pick her up and jump into the elevator, closing the door behind him.

"You're not having my daughter" he stated as Bendy leered at them from the other side "I already lost one precious thing in my life, I won't lose another" and with that, he hit the button for level nine and the Elevator began to descend downwards as the Ink Demon vanished into a Inky puddle through the floor, vowing that he will return and that he will have Lily in his clutches. Meanwhile,as the Elevator reached level Nine and Henry and Lily were about to exit, Boris asked why Bendy was trying to take Lily.

"I think it has something to do with him wanting revenge but I ain't letting him take my little girl away" he replied before checking Lily over to make sure she was okay and the little girl seemed fine but was more shaken up than before, that was the second time she was almost taken by Bendy and she couldn't understand why he was so determined to do so and why he had such a grudge against Henry.

"I want to go home" she whimpered, gripping onto her daddy's arm "I don't want to be here anymore."

"I know honey I know but let's go and put this axe away, hopefully this was the last job Alice wanted us to do and then maybe she'll let us leave this damned place" he replied, crouching down to her level "and I'm so sorry for putting you through all this, I should never have brought you here in the first place."

"It wasn't your fault though" Lily replied, sounding almost grownup for a Ten year old "you didn't know all this was going to happen" Henry nodded in agreement but he still felt guilty about bringing Lily here in the first place and putting her in danger at least more than once, the child had been through so much from being kidnapped and almost sacrificed by a mad man who worshipped Bendy like some kind of god and now that very Ink Demon was now after her, wanting to take her away from Henry as part of his revenge plan. Suddenly, a shrill piercing scream echoed around the room followed by what sounded like clanging and a serious of snarls.

"THE DISGUSTING WRETCHES HAVE WONDERED MY HALLS, HAVE GONE UNCHECKED, THEY'RE TRYING TO DRAG ME BACK TO THE DARKNESS" Alice's voice screamed around the room as three mutated creatures bearing a striking resemblance to the butcher gang came limping down the hallway, towards Henry and Lily "DON'T LET THEM TAKE YOUR ANGEL, PURGE THEM ONE BY ONE, SMASH THEM INTO THE PUDDLES, KILL THEM!"

"Lily, get back" Henry stated,gesturing for her to stay as far behind as possible "stay behind me." The man gripped the axe as the three surrounded him, the first one to throw the first attack as a spider like creature, also known as striker but with a few whacks with the Axe, Henry managed to knock him down and was about to fight of the next one which was the same one that attacked Lily when they first came into this section of the studio but he heard a high pitched scream coming from behind him and he turned around to see Lily being pinned down by two searchers whilst what could only be described as Fisher began striking at her with his head that was dangling from a long piece of wood in the place where he neck should have been.

"DADDY!" the little girl screamed, struggling to get up but the two searchers holding her down had a firm grip on her "DADDY HELP ME." With a yell, Henry ran towards Fisher, raised his axe and began striking,yelling at the creature to leave his daughter alone but as he managed to defeat the mutated butcher gang creature with the dangling head, he was attacked from behind by Piper who had jumped onto his back and was now attempting to choke him but he managed to fight him off and smash the creature into an Inky puddle but it wasn't over yet, with Piper jumping him from behind, he didn't get the chance to fight off the two searchers that had grabbed Lily and how they were dragging her somewhere as she kicked and screamed.

"NO!" Henry yelled, chasing after them "LET GO OF MY BABY, LET HER GO" he could see that they were trying to drag her away faster but luckily Henry was quicker and he managed to smash them up and release Lily from their grip.

"Daddy" the little girl whimpered as he lifted her from the ground and wrapped his arms around her, relieved that she wasn't hurt.

"Ah" Alice's voice echoed in relieve "I like the silence, don't you, like a welcoming grave."

"Right but I think it's time you let me and my daughter leave now" Henry stated, comforting Lily who was now sobbing quietly into his chest "can't you see she's practically traumatised and we did all you asked us to do so can we leave now?"

"Don't be silly, you're not done just yet my little errand boy and girl" Alice replied with a chuckle "there is still one more task that I need you both to do but you'll have to go deeper, I need you to collect five ink hearts for me and once you have completed that task, I will let you and your child leave, heck I might even help you get out of here, now take this weapon" the weapons box opened and this time Henry was given a Tommy gun "this belonged to someone very special so take good care of it, now take the elevator down into the abyss, say hello to an old friend."

"Umm, Miss Alice?" Lily piped up, swallowing nervously "do you promise that this is the last task?"

"Of course my dear" Alice replied with a chuckle, her tone sounding almost mocking "you and your daddy go do this one last favour for me and then you can leave, then you'll be safe from that big bad Ink Demon, hehehe." After taking the Tommy gun, Henry grabbed Lily's hand and headed for the elevator, he still didn't seem to trust Alice and it made him feel a little uneasy that she was now talking to his daughter.

"Are you okay Daddy?" Lily asked, noticing that Henry seemed a little uneasy.

"I'm fine" he replied, rubbing her head "come on, let's do this one last task and then we can go home." The little girl nodded, a look of relief on her face as the pair stepped back into the elevator, Boris giving Henry a skeptical look.

"Do you trust her?" he asked, nudging his head towards the doorway to Alice's chambers "do you think she'll let you guys leave after you do this one last favour for her?"

"Well she said she would but I'm still not to certain" Henry replied before the elevator doors closed by themselves and they began to descend downwards without either of them pressing any of the buttons.

"Who's making the lift go down?" Lily asked "It wasn't any of us."

"I think it might be Alice, maybe she wants us to go to a specific floor to collect these Ink Hearts" Henry replied as the elevator came to a stop and both he and Lily stepped out into what appeared to be a large chamber and the whole place was flooded with Ink, it was almost everywhere.

"Oh my god" Henry muttered as he took in what was around "what the hell?"

"What is this place?" Lily asked before a look of fear was etched onto her face "do you think this could be Bendy's lair, what if Alice is going to hand us over to him, what if she sent us down here so that he can get us."

"It's okay, listen to me, keep calm alright" Henry stated, kneeling at eye level with her "if that is the case then I won't let him anywhere near you, okay?" the little girl nodded before looking over his shoulder to see what appeared to be a butcher gang corpse with what appeared to a large Ink covered heart in it's open chest.

"Daddy, behind you" she implied and Henry turned around to see the heart in the dead creatures chest.

"Oh" he replied before going over and picking it up "looks like this wasn't a trick after all." After gathering up the first heart, he gripped the Tommy gun and took Lily's hand before proceeding further into the chamber to find the remaining four hearts, just as a huge light began to shine through the halls and a tall, dark figure lurked within the shadows.

"Ssshhh, there he is" Alice's voice spoke in a whispering tone as the figure with a projector for a head lurked around the Ink filled halls and the pair recognized it from Level 11 when they were collecting the thick Ink from the swollen searchers "the projectionist, skulking in the darkness, be sure to stay out of his light, if you don't want any trouble." Lily looked up at Henry with a fearful look on her face, now they had to avoid this projectionist creature as well as Bendy and if both were to catch her and Henry around, it would mean big trouble.

"Don't worry" Henry whispered, noticing the nervous look on his daughter's face "we just need to stay out of his way and everything will be fine, let's just collect the rest of these Ink hearts and get out of here." Just as they were about to continue on with their search, they came across another tape recorder just like all the other ones they had been seeing around the studio.

"It's another tape player, what do you think is on this one?" Lily questioned.

"I don't know, let's have a listen" Henry replied before pressing play on the device and a southern accent began speaking from the audio recording that was inside.

"Now I'm not looking for trouble. It's just the nature of us projectionist to seek out the dark places. You see, I've learned the ins and outs of this here studio, I know how to avoid being bothered by the likes..of this company. That projectionist, they always say, creeping around, he's just looking for trouble. Well trouble or not, I sees everything, they don't know I'm watching...even when I'm right behind them.." all of a sudden there came a high piercing shriek and both Henry and Lily looked to see the projectionist rushing towards them.

"Oh damn" Henry mumbled before pushing Lily back "get behind me honey" the little girl did as she was told whilst He loaded up the Tommy gun and opened fire on the projectionist as it swung at Henry with it's arms whilst Lily watched in fear, biting her fingernails.

"Daddy" she said in a scared voice as the projectionist suddenly set it's sight on her and made a beeline for the small child "do something." The child screamed as the projectionist grabbed her and lifted her from the ground by her pinafore, ready to strike.

"NORMAN, PUT HER DOWN RIGHT NOW" Henry yelled before opening fire and shooting the projectionist, causing him to drop Lily and instead turn his attention to Henry who continued to open fire and just as the projectionist or Norman as Henry had named him could attack, he was sent falling to the floor by the last of the bullets and was now a none moving figure laying face down on the Inky ground.

"Are you alright baby?" he asked, rushing over to Lily and picking her up, hugging her and he could feel her trembling "hey hey, it's okay, he's dead now" the little girl nodded, burying her face in Henry's shoulder "come on, let's find the rest of these hearts and then we can go home and I don't know about you but I could do with an early night after all this." After they took down the Projectionist and managed to locate the remaining Ink hearts that were scattered around the Ink filled maze on the level they were on, both Father and Daughter got back in the elevator and headed back up to level Nine to drop off the Ink hearts.

"You both have done well my little errand boy and girl" the Angel cooed as Henry put the hearts into the drop box "but I'm afraid we have reached the end of my little do to list, now, go the elevator my little errand boy and girl, it's time for you both to go home" Henry breathed and sigh of relief and Lily felt like that Christmas had come early, this was it, they were finally going home, they were finally going to get out of this hell hole.

"Well young lady, you heard the Angel, it's time to go home" Henry stated, crouching down so Lily could climb onto his back and once she was on his back, gripping tightly, he piggy-backed her all the way to the elevator and set her down once they were inside.

"So is this is then, you guys are finally getting out of this place?" Boris asked.

"That's right buddy, it's time for us to go home" Henry replied, putting a hand on the cartoon wolf's shoulder "it's been kind of eventful hasn't it?"

"You should come with us Boris, you should come and live at our house" Lily suggested as the elevator doors closed and it began to move upwards before turning to Henry "can he Daddy, can Boris come home with us, please?"

"I think it should be his decision" Henry replied before turning to Boris "so what do you say buddy, want to come home with me and Lily?" a small smile appeared on the wolf's face and he was about to answer but was suddenly interrupted by Alice's voice speaking over the tannoy.

"Have you ever wondered what heaven looks like?" she asked "I like to imagine that it's quite beautiful, soft green grass, blanketed by a warm son, it's a shame that I'll never get to see it, are you ready to ascend my little errand boy and girl, the heavens are waiting" the elevator had gone past level k by this point and they could hear what could be described as Alice seemingly weeping but it slowly began to turn into soft laughter before she erupted into a full maniac laughter and the elevator began to plummet downwards.

"DADDY!" Lily screamed as the force of the plummeting elevator sent her falling to the floor and hit her head against the metal flooring, knocking her unconscious.

"LILY NO" Henry yelled trying to reach her but the speed that the elevator was falling at prevented him from moving so all he could do was hold himself against the wall as his little girl lay unmoving on the floor, blood trickling down the side of her head.

"DID YOU THINK YOU COULD STEAL FROM ME, DID YOU THINK I WOULD JUST LET YOU GO" Alice shrieked as they fell faster and faster "NO HENRY, I KNOW WHO YOU ARE AND I KNOW WHY YOU'RE HERE, YOU AND THAT LITTLE BRAT OF YOURS, THE BOTH OF YOU WILL NOT STOP WHAT NEEDS TO BE DONE NOW COME BACK DOWN HERE AND BRING ME BACK MY BORIS" Henry glanced over to Boris who was cowering in the corner, just like he did whenever Bendy was around and Henry clicked on, she had tricked them, Alice had tricked them and now she was after Boris "HE IS THE MOST PERFECT BORIS I HAVE EVER SEEN AND I WANT IT, I NEED IT, I NEED HIS INSIDES SO I CAN BE BEAUTIFUL AGAIN, DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND, GIVE HIM TO ME OR BETTER YET, I'LL TAKE HIM, ONCE YOU AND YOU'RE LITTLE BRAT ARE BOTH DEAD." The elevator began to fall a lot more faster than before and Henry was sent falling backwards which caused him to hit his head against the wall and his whole world to darken in an instant.

After the elevator had crashed down into a new area, Boris who was not hurt by the collision pulled both Henry and Lily from the wreckage and began trying to wake them up.

"Come on guys, wake up" he pleaded "Henry, you gotta wake up" the wolf glanced over at Lily who was still unconscious, blood at the side of her head and her right ankle appeared to be broken "Lily's hurt pretty bad Henry, you gotta wake up" as he drifted in and out, Henry could see a worried Boris hovering over him but he could also make out the figure of a woman slowly coming up behind him and despite his blurry vision, he could tell that it was Alice Angel and he tried desperate to warn Boris but he was far too weak to say anything so all he could do was watch helplessly as she grabbed the cartoon wolf by the back of his overalls and the last thing Henry saw before he completely lost consciousness was Boris being dragged away by the Angel through the darkened hallways just as Bendy came out of the wall through one of his Inky portals to find both Henry and Lily laying unconscious just a few feet away from the elevator wreckage.

"Well well well, what have we here?" he pondered, walking over to two unmoving figures and looking at the wreckage from the crash "looks like we've had quite a fall haven't we, still no matter" he turned his attention to Lily and grinned evilly "I can finally take this one" he crouched down and lifted the child from the ground, tossing her over his shoulder with no effort " and you Henry, I'll just leave you here and if you wake up, don't expect to find your precious little brat to still be here" he gripped the unconscious man's chin with his free hand whilst using the other to hold Lily over the shoulder "she's mine now." The Ink Demon then released his grip on Henry's chin and began making his way to the wall before vanishing into an Inky portal, taking a Injured and Unconscious Lily with him.


	12. In the clutches of the Ink Demon

An Inky Portal appeared on a wall somewhere in the studio and a tall Inky figure stepped out, carrying a small unconscious figure along with it, a little girl to be exact, no older than Ten years old and she also appeared to be injured, there was dry blood at the side of her head indicating that she may have fallen and hit it, also her right ankle appeared to be broken. Bendy smirked to himself as he made his way down the corridors, having gone further under the studio, he had successfully captured Henry's daughter after he found her and Henry both lying unconscious near the broken elevator, now he was making his way somewhere as he had the unconscious girl slung over his shoulder and her current state had made it very easy for him to take her.

"Hehehe, this game is going to get way more interesting now that I have Henry's little brat finally in my clutches" he sneered, continuing to walk through the bowels of the studio, taking Lily deeper and deeper, someplace where Henry would never find her and despite her unconscious state,Bendy knew that she was still alive, he could tell because she had made a few weak groans but did not wake up, he wanted to keep her alive for the time being, he could maybe use her against Henry as part as his revenge plan, by having his own child turn against him. The Ink Demon proceeded to walk through the dark inky corridors, carrying Lily with no effort until he reached a room that was filled with Bendy merchandise such as plushies, ink leaked down from the ceiling onto the wooden floor and there was also a pile of old clothes in the corner.

"That was way easier than I thought it would be" he mused, taking Lily off his shoulder and placing her on the floor "still, you are unconscious so of course it would have been easy, hehehe" he looked at the child laying on the floor, her little chest moving up and down gave the indication that she was still alive which was good, he wanted to keep her alive for now and once he was done with this little game with his and disposed of Henry, he would dispose of the little brat also but he knew that Henry would come looking for her, if he had survived the crash from the elevator that is and he could tell she was his daughter, she was so much like him in appearance and he hadn't expected the very person he had lured here so he can have his revenge on him to have a child and to bring her here, especially one as young as she was but now that he had this innocent Ten year old girl in his clutches, things were going to get more interesting "now you wait here while I go have a quick check on that daddy of yours, make sure he hasn't perished in that dreadful elevator crashed, this game of mine won't be fun otherwise, hehehe." Grinning evilly, Bendy left the room via another portal leaving Lily unconscious and alone whilst he went back to the area of the crash to find that Henry was still there and that he was also still unconscious.

"So, you still haven't woken up yet eh?" the Ink Demon chuckled, crouching beside him and seeing that he was still breathing, indicating that he was still alive "but at least your still alive, I don't want to kill you..well... not just yet at least, this little game of mine is just beginning and it wouldn't be fun if your were dead so I'll let you live..for the moment at least and don't be too disappointed when you wake up and find your precious little girl gone, she's perfectly safe...for now,hehehe." After giving the Unconscious Henry a pat on the cheek in a mocking manner, he returned back to the room he had taken Lily and the child still hadn't regained consciousness but Bendy knew she would eventually wake up soon, he just needed to wait for that to happen, then the fun could begin, he could finally carry out his plan for revenge.

"I will make him pay, pay for leaving all those years ago and leaving us to suffer" he said to himself before remembering the exact day Henry had left with no explanation.

Flashback

A smaller and much friendlier Bendy was walking around the halls of the studio looking for Henry, he hadn't seen the man all day and was beginning to get worried, after going to his work desk and realising he wasn't there made the small toon pretty worried as Henry was at the studio almost everyday, it wasn't like him to not be here. He continued looking around when he bumped into Wally, the studio's janitor and noticing that Bendy seemed a little worried about something, he walked over to the small toon.

"Hey there" he said, crouching down at eye level with Bendy "you seem a little worried about something."

"Yeah I kinda am" the little toon replied, placing his hands behind his back "I can't find Uncle Henry, he ain't at his work desk and he's nowhere else in the studio, I don't think he came today and I don't know why."

"Well to tell you the truth I don't know either, maybe you should ask Mr. Joey Drew, he might know" Wally told him and Bendy swallowed nervously before nodding, he had always been a little wary of Joey Drew, the man was short tempered and pretty strict and controlling with the people who worked at the studio but if he was the only person who why Henry hadn't arrived then he had to find out so Bendy made his way to Joey's office and as he arrived, he let out a small gulp before raising his hand and knocking on the door.

"Enter" a deep voice from the other end of the door replied.

"Umm, Mr Drew sir" Bendy said timidly as he walked into the office as the tall and intimidating looking Joey Drew towered over him "can I ask you something?"

"What is it Bendy?" Joey sighed in annoyance "can't you see I'm very busy, I don't have time for your nonsense."

"Oh it's nothing like that I was just erm, I was just erm" Bendy replied, struggling to say what he was wanting to say, he was always uneasy around Mr. Joey Drew and it made it hard for him to get the right words out.

"Spit it out" Joey snapped, growing impatient with the little toon who flinched at the tone of his voice "I haven't got time for this so get on with it."

"I was wondering why Uncle Henry hasn't come to work today and Wally said you might know" Bendy replied "so do you know why Uncle Henry hasn't come to work today?"

"Yes I do" Joey replied, his tone still impatient.

"Why, is he sick?" the little toon asked, nervously twiddling his thumbs "when will he be coming back?" Joey looked at the small toon with a smirk before chuckling as Bendy looked at him with a puzzled expression "what's so funny?"

"Henry won't be coming back, he's left" Joey replied smugly "you won't be seeing Uncle Henry ever again, so you better get used to it, now get out and stop bothering me." Bendy couldn't believe what he was hearing, Henry had left and didn't even say goodbye, no, this couldn't be right, there had to be an explanation why he had left so suddenly and he wasn't leaving Joey's office until he got some answers.

"Why did he leave Mr. Drew?" he asked.

"That's really none of your concern now is it" Joey replied "now get out."

"But" Bendy replied, his voice quivering "he wouldn't just leave without telling me or even saying goodbye, he..."

"I said GET OUT" Joey barked, giving the little toon a swift kick which send him falling to the floor "go on, get out of my sight or else I'll kick you even harder." Feeling his eyes welling up,Bendy scrambled to his feet and ran back to Henry's work area before curling underneath the desk, crying silently and confused as to why Henry could just leave like that, no explanation, no goodbyes, nothing.

"Why Henry, how could you just leave like that without even saying goodbye" he muttered "why?" As the years passed, Bendy was constantly subjected to abuse and bullying from Joey Drew that he slowly began to loose his sanity until he eventually became a tall Demonic being that was now out for revenge, especially Henry.

"I will make sure you come back here one day Henry and when you do, I will have my revenge, I will make you pay for leaving me behind" he vowed, his sanity now well and truly gone, he was no longer the cute, shy little toon that looked up to Henry but now a vengeful Ink Demon.

Present day

A small groan distracted Bendy from his thoughts and he looked over to see that Lily was now beginning to wake up so he got up and walked over to her just as her eyes slowly opened and she sat up, hand on her head.

"So, finally awake now are you?" he taunted as the little girl slowly turned around to look at him and he expected her to start screaming or crying for Henry, but instead she looked at the Ink Demon with a confused expression.

"Who, who are you?" she asked causing Bendy to be quite taken aback by her reaction, why wasn't she screaming or crying, why was she acting all confused and not scared, unless, she had somehow lost her memory from the head injury she had sustained from the crash, yes, there was no other explanation, the girl was suffering from memory loss. Bendy grinned in a sinister manner, if she was indeed suffering from memory loss then maybe he could use that to his advantage, maybe he could trick the child into thinking he was on her side and that Henry was the bad guy, it would be the perfect thing for his revenge plan, have Henry's own child turn against him and it would be so much easier since she didn't seem to remember anything.

"Don't you remember me little one?" he asked, pretending to be friendly and fooling the already confused child "I'm Bendy, your friend remember?" the girl blinked in confusion, everything seemed very fuzzy to her "don't you remember me?"

"You do seem familiar but I don't know" the child groaned before looking around "where am I?"

"In my hide out, you had an accident and you hit you head, could explain why you don't remember anything" Bendy replied, still keeping his friendly act up, this was easier than he thought it would be "I rescued you from a bad man."

"Bad man?" Lily asked, still rubbing her sore head and squinting her eyes "what bad man, I don't remember."

"Well to put it this way, you came wandering into the studio, being a curious child and all that, we met briefly when you first arrived but then a bad man called Henry came and almost kidnapped you, he claimed you were his daughter and basically he almost left with you by taking the elevator but there was an accident and the elevator crashed, causing you hit your head, explains why you possibly don't remember any of this happening" he glanced over at the girl's injured ankle "and you also appeared to have broken your ankle" Lily sat up to take a look and whimpered as she saw that her right ankle was indeed broken" but no worry, I'm sure we can fix that up once that bad man has been disposed off" that was a lie, once he finally finished with Henry, he would dispose of the little brat but for the moment he continued to fool her, making her believe he was her friend.

"So, how did you find me?" she asked.

"Well basically I was walking through the halls and I came across you and him lying unconscious near the elevator wreckage so I just picked you up and brought you here were you'd be safe from that man" he explained before crouching beside the child and looking at her in the eye and despite not remembering who he actually was, the little girl inched away nervously "are you sure you don't remember anything that happened before the accident?" she shook her head, this was perfect, the little brat had not recollection whatsoever about what happened before the crash,she was definitely suffering from memory loss, this was going to be so much easier than he had planned "well, I think it's best that you try not to remember, want to forget about that awful old Henry person don't we?" he patted her cheek, his friendly act still fooling the Ten year old.

"I guess so, if he was a bad man that tried to take me away" she replied as Bendy smirked, knowing that she didn't remember her own father "so what happens now ?"

"Well, I think you should stay here and rest, you've been through a terrible accident and you got hurt pretty badly" he replied before putting his larger gloved hand on the side of her head "so I think you should take a little nap, as Sammy Lawrence once said, rest your head, it's time for bed" he then used some sort of sleeping magic on the child and soon her eyes fluttered shut as she slowly fell back to the ground in a deep slumber before Bendy stood back up and walked towards his portal but not before turning to the sleeping child "now, it's time for the game to truly begin, hehehehe." He then chuckled evilly as he walked through the portal, his revenge plan was coming together perfectly and with Lily suffering from Memory loss, using her against Henry would be very easy indeed.


	13. Tricking a little girl

After some time patrolling the hallways of the studio and not seeing Henry around anywhere since taking his daughter and briefly going back to the crash site to find that Henry was still there, having not come round,Bendy guessed that the man was possibly still laying unconscious in the exact same place as he was before and returned back to the room where he was keeping Lily who was now apparently suffering from amnesia that had been brought on by the head injury she had sustained when Alice Angel crashed the elevator in an attempt to kill both her and Henry so that she could steal away Boris and take his insides to make herself beautiful again. When he arrived back to his hideout, he saw that Lily was still asleep, just as he had left her and seeing as the child could not remember her own father, Bendy had tricked the girl into believing that Henry was a bad person who wanted to hurt her and that he had saved her after the accident and keeping up this whole friendly act wasn't going to be easy, for years he had spend his time plotting revenge on those who had betrayed him and basically hunting down and killing any human that dared wondered into the studio but the little brat had no memory of what he was truly like and making her think he was on her side was the perfect way to turn her against Henry as part as his revenge plan and it was too early to reveal his true nature to her, it would ruin his plan entirely.

"Hey, wakey wakey" he cooed, giving Lily a slightly rough shake and the child slowly stirred "It's time."

"Time for what?" she asked as she slowly sat up, wincing as pain shot through her broken ankle, another injury she had sustained in the accident, making it impossible for her to just go anywhere, let alone escape if she hadn't lost her memory and remembered what Bendy was really like, a vengeful Ink Demon seeking revenge on her dad and using her as part as that revenge plot of his but since she had no memory of the previous events before the elevator crash, she was none the wiser.

"A little game called revenge and you're going to help me" he explained before lifting her off the ground "you remember what I told you about the bad man called Henry, well he did something terrible, something that can not be forgiven so I'm planning on teaching him a lesson and seeing as he tried to steal you away so that he could harm you, I think you'd want to have a little revenge also, get your own back."

"What did he do?" she asked.

"I'll explain later, right now I think we should fix that ankle of yours up first, no good you being part of this game if you can't even walk" he replied even though he felt reluctant to do so, it would have been so much easy to just kill the brat right there and then since she was currently injured and helpless but he needed her right now for this game of his so killing her would just have to wait "I think we should stop off at the infirmary first and get you fixed up." Lily nodded silently as he proceeded to carry her to the infirmary, taking a short cut through one of his portals.

"Now I won't be able to fix your ankle entirely" Bendy explained, placing the child on the bed in the middle of the room "but I can make it so you can move around with some support, then we can think about making Henry pay for what he did to you, what he did to me." He then proceeded to get to work on making a cast for Lily's broken Ankle as she sat on the bed, watching and still confused, there was a little voice in the back of her head telling her not to trust him but she just couldn't figure out why.

"You know, I didn't always look like I do now" he said, walking over to the girl with the hand made cast and proceeding to place it over the injured ankle "look at that poster over there" he pointed over to the wall behind them and Lily looked over to see a poster for one of the old Bendy cartoons and it showed a picture of him in his friendlier form "that is how I used to look before I became this..and it's thanks to Henry, Joey Drew, everyone, it's all their fault."

"What did this Henry person do to make you want to get revenge on him so bad?" the little girl asked and Bendy smirked in response, the little brat had well and truly forgotten who Henry was, everything was going according to plan, all he had to do was continue to pretend that he was on her side, that he was her friend and once he was done getting his revenge on Henry, he could dispose of the little brat,maybe he could drown her in ink or maybe he could perhaps keep her there with him forever if she turns out to be a worthy accomplice but the one thing he had to worry about was her memory coming back so he had to make sure that didn't happen, if she showed at least one little sign that her memory was coming back he just had to continue convincing her that Henry was a bad person whom needed teaching a lesson for almost stealing her away from him and he decided to tell the child all about why he wanted to get revenge on her dad so badly.

"Well it's like this, you see before I became like this, Henry worked here at this very studio and me and him where pretty close, when I was brought to life he took me under his wing, he was like an uncle to me" he explained "but then one day with no explanation, he left, he just walked out and left without saying goodbye and left me to be humiliated by that imbecile Joey drew and it made me like this, now Henry has to pay and you're going to help me" he leaned towards the little girl, putting his face up close to her "wouldn't you like that, get revenge on the very person that tried to take you away to harm you, who left your pal to be humiliated and mistreated by a madman."

"You're my friend?" Lily asked in confusion, there was a little voice at the back of her mind telling her not to trust Bendy, but why, as far as she could remember he hadn't done her any harm, he had fixed her broken ankle up a little and he did save her from this so called bad person named Henry but all of that wasn't true, her current memory loss had made her believe that, it had made her forget about the events before the elevator crash but there was something there in the back of her mind trying to tell her that Bendy wasn't to be trusted.

"That's right, like I told you before, we encountered each other when you first arrived" he replied, continuing to fool the girl "you were lost so I was going to help you get out of here but then Henry came along and stole you away from me and tried to leave with you in the elevator but then the crash happened and you got hurt, causing you to loose your memory and not remember anything that happened before." Lily nodded, if he indeed was her friend then she guessed what he was saying was true and if he indeed needed her help in getting revenge on Henry then she guessed that is what she needed to do.

"Okay, I'll help you" she replied and Bendy grinned in triumph, his plan was well and truly going ahead as planned now that Henry's child was going to be unwillingly siding with him and helping him get revenge on her father "if you need me to help you then I will."

"That's a good little girl" he cooed, patting her on the head "but I think we should wait until you're a little stronger, I don't think you've fully recovered from the crash yet" Lily nodded as the little voice in the back of her head continued attempting to tell her not to trust him but her current state of mind was fighting back "get some rest little one, you're going to be needing your strength for this." Still in a confused state, Lily nodded and laid down on the infirmary bed and closed her eyes as Bendy slipped out of the room to go check on Henry, pleased that everything was going according to plan.

"What are you doing Lily?" a voice that sounded very much like hers spoke in her mind "you can't trust him, he's the bad one, not Henry, Henry's your dad Lily, Bendy didn't save you, he kidnapped you and now he's using you to get at Henry, you got to remember Lily, try to remember who your enemy is, it's Bendy, not Henry, you need to get away from Bendy before it's too late." All of a sudden, a loud snarl awoken Lily from her slumber and before she could react, the child was pulled from the bed and onto the ground, she looked up to see herself being surrounded by Piper, striker and fisher, all three of them pinning her down to the ground.

"Well well well, looky what we got here" Piper sneered as Lily attempted to get up "it's the little brat that's been hanging around with that Henry person."

"Who are you guys?" Lily asked in confusion, not remembering who they were due to her amnesia "and can you let me up please."

"Oh we don't think to girly" Striker cooed, grabbing her by the chin and forcing her to look at him "you ain't going anywhere kid" he then turned to the other two "I think Lord Bendy will be very pleased that we have captured one of the intruders" he turned his attention back to the terrified girl "I think our Lord will be very pleased to meet you...little girl." The other two nodded and shouted in agreement, unaware to the fact that the child was suffering from memory loss and that Bendy had already captured her and had tricked her into thinking he was her friend.

"What shall we do with her, should we bring her to Lord Bendy?" Fisher asked.

"Good idea" Striker replied "tie her up." Piper and Fisher nodded and went to find some rope as Striker continued to hold Lily down, the little girl had no energy to fight him off.

"Our Lord has been very keen on capturing you child" Striker sneered as the other two returned and proceeded to tie her wrists and ankles together with rope, before Piper proceeded to tie a cloth around her mouth to prevent her from screaming "I think he will be very pleased to see we have done it for him" the mutated spider like creature turned to the other two "let's take the child to Lord Bendy." The butcher gang then proceeded to drag a bound and gagged Lily from the infirmary,totally unaware that she had already unwillingly sided with Bendy and had been tricked into helping him get revenge on Henry once and for all.


	14. A sinister plan

Author's note-well It's been a while since I last updated this but I wanted to put this story on hold until Chapter 4 was released or close to being released and seeing as Chapter 4 is almost here I'd thought that I would update this story again. So the last time we left off, Henry's daughter Lily was captured by Bendy and ended up losing her memory after being injured during the elevator crash, resulting in Bendy tricking her that he's her friend and that Henry is the enemy in order to turn the little girl against her own father as part as his revenge plan.

Now let's get back to the story

The Butcher gang marched down the hallways of the studio, dragging along the little girl they had tied up and since she had lost her memory, she had no recollection of who they where or why they had tied her up and dragged her out of the infirmary, also she wasn't fully recovered from the crash so she was in no condition to try and struggle so the only thing she could do was let them drag her along.

"Our Lord is going to be very pleased once he realizes who we've captured" Striker pointed out "and the best thing is the little brat seems to be in no condition in trying to escape."

"Say, the kid's pretty quiet, I would have expected her to kick up a fuss, start screaming for her daddy" Fisher exclaimed, noticing how Lily was pretty quiet since taking her from the infirmary. The trio stopped dragging the child and Piper walked over to her and noticed that she appeared to be sleeping or maybe passed out. He grumbled and poked the child in the face only for a pained expression to appear on her face but she still remained in an unconscious state.

"Heh, the little rat's unconscious" Piper scoffed "I guess bringing her to Lord Bendy is going to be much easier." The trio were about to continue onward with the tied up injured and unconscious little girl but a tall figure suddenly appeared before them, causing the Butcher's to stop in their tracks.

"Oh, L-lord Bendy" Piper stammered "we were just coming to find you."

"How many times have I told you imbeciles not to call me Lord" Bendy replied with a hint of annoyance in his tone "I don't like being called that, you only refer to me as Bendy understand?" the three nodded "anyway, why were you looking for me?"

"Well we found something or should we say somebody, somebody you've been talking about capturing" Piper replied before stepping aside to reveal Lily, bound, gagged and unconscious "it's that Henry's little brat, we've captured her and bringing her to you."

"Well you need not to because I already took the child" Bendy replied, walking towards the little girl and lifting her off the ground "and the little brat's also lost her memory so she thinks that i'm her friend and that Henry, her precious Daddy is the enemy, I made her believe that he wanted to hurt her and that I was the one who rescued her, so I want her unharmed, understood?" the Butcher's nodded, his presence making them nervous "good, now i'm going to take the girl back to the infirmary and when she wakes up, I'm going to continue to convince her that I'm her friend, that Henry is a bad man who wanted to hurt her." The Ink Demon turned on his heel and headed back down to the infirmary, carrying Lily as the Piper,Striker and Fisher followed behind, the three of them confused as to why he wanted the girl unharmed instead of killing her, it would have been easy to do with her currently being in a vulnerable state.

"So where is that Henry guy?" Striker asked "how did you manage to get hold of the girl, surely he would have ran with her, trying to get her away."

"Oh, he and the child were in the elevator when it crashed and they were both unconscious when I found them so it was very easy taking the girl, that's how she lost her memory, by being knocked unconscious from the crash" Bendy explained,looking down at the unconscious child with a sneer "now she thinks that her Daddy is the enemy." The group continued heading back to the infirmary where the Butcher's took Lily from with the Ink Demon still carrying the little girl and once they arrived back, he placed her back on the bed just as she began to wake up.

"Hello there" he smirked as her eyes slowly opened before they became wide with panic as she saw the butcher gang.

"T-they tied me up" she stammered, pointing at them "they took me from the infirmary."

"Yeah, it was an easy mistake to make, they think you're on sides with Henry but I told them that you and me are Friends, that you're not on Henry's side" Bendy explained, still keeping up his friendly act towards the amnesiac child who still remained unaware that he was continuing to fool her "so I told them to untie you and we brought you back here." The little girl turned to look at the three other living cartoon characters who where looking at her with confusion, almost like they couldn't understand why Bendy was acting like her friend, after the countless times he had spent chasing both her and Henry down but they guessed with her losing her memory, she was none the wiser.

"Now, I've got to go check around the studio, make sure that Henry isn't trying to find you" Bendy replied "he could have regained consciousness by now and could be looking for you and we don't want him finding you now do we?" he patted Lily's cheek before pulling the Butcher's to one side and speaking to them in a hushed manner so that she wouldn't hear them.

"Listen, I want you three to keep an eye on her and if Henry shows up, make sure he doesn't try and save her" he told them "the child belongs to me now and he mustn't get her back" he looked over at Lily with an evil sneer which went unnoticed by the little girl who was once again beginning to hear that very voice that sounded like her own in the back of her head.

"Don't trust him Lily, he's the enemy, not your Daddy, he's going to kill him, he's going to kill your Daddy and keep you here forever" Lily shook her head and put her hand to it.

"Is everything okay little one?" Bendy asked, noticing that Lily appeared to be a little distressed.

"Yeah, just a headache" she replied with a shrug as Bendy walked over to her, putting his larger hand on the side of her head "what are you doing?"

"I think you need to rest some more, I don't think you're fully recovered from the accident" he stated as the little girl's eyes began to flutter "now sleep little one, you'll feel so much better once you wake up." As soon as the little girl slipped into a deep slumber, Bendy went back over to the Butcher's who seemed to be confused by what he had said about keeping Lily.

"Why would you want to keep her?" Striker asked as Piper and fisher nodded and mumbled in agreement "I thought you would want to dispose of her once you're revenge on Henry goes ahead, what could you possibly find a ten year old brat useful for?"

"Well I think she'll be a perfect ally, maybe I could use her lure any other unsuspecting fool that wanders into the studio into my grasp, after all, anyone wouldn't dare refuse to help a lost little child" the Ink Demon replied in a sinister manner before glancing over at the sleeping child "she will never leave this place, I'll make sure of it and even if my revenge plan against Henry doesn't go according to plan, at least I succeeded in taking away his precious little girl."

"But, what if she get's her memory back?" Piper asked "what if she remembers everything that happened before the crash?"

"Well" Bendy replied, looking over at Lily with a dark expression "we'll just have to make sure she doesn't, we must make sure that she never gets her memory back ever again."

Note-Okay that's the end of this chapter and the next few chapters will be focusing on Chapter four and will see Henry attempting to find both Boris and Lily, will he succeed and will Lily ever get her memory back and realize she's in Danger? Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	15. Search for the missing

Henry awoke with a start, the last thing he remembered was Boris being dragged away down a dark corridor after Alice Angel had sent the Elevator plummeting down further underneath the studio and he also remembered that Lily had fallen and got hurt as they plummeted down.

"It's okay Lily, Daddy's here" he muttered, sitting up to realize that the little girl was nowhere to be seen "Lily, Lily baby where are you?" Despite being injured himself in the crash, Henry managed to pull himself to his feet and began searching around for his daughter, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Lily, answer me honey" he muttered, his voice shaking as he desperately looked around for the Ten year old, brushing his hand through his hair in frustration "come on baby where are you...LILY!." There came no response, just his voice echoing down the hallway and he knew that she wouldn't have just got up and walked away, not if she had been injured, there was only one explanation, she had been taken and he knew that it couldn't have been Alice because he would have seen her being pulled away along with Boris, so that left only one person, Bendy, there was no other explanation, he remembered how the Ink Demon had attempted to snatch his little girl from him before the accident but now it appeared he had finally succeeded in doing so and of course why not, it would have been easy for him to kidnap Lily with them both being Unconscious, meaning that Henry wouldn't have been able to save her or that Lily wouldn't have been able to scream or call out for help.

"Well" he stated "guess there's only one thing I can do, find both Boris and Lily before it's too late." Henry then began making his way down the corridor ahead of him, so many thoughts going through his head, imagining how scared Lily must be right now, especially if she was injured and at the mercy of the Ink Demon himself but he also couldn't understand why he had been so determined to take her, was it something to do with this revenge plan of his, if so then why did it have to involve Lily, she was just a little girl who didn't deserve to be dragged into any of this.

"I wish I'd never gotten that letter, I wish I'd never brought Lily here in the first place" he said to himself "now I'm probably never going to see her again" he could feel his eyes watering but quickly wiped them "come on Henry, stay focused, you need to find Lily and Boris." Henry continued walking down the corridor until he came across some kind of doorway with the words Archives written above.

"Looks like this is the only way out, but there seems to be something missing" he stated before turning around and heading in the opposite direction, to a small office that had writing written all over the walls, giving the indication whoever had used this room must have gone insane and also there was a tape recorder on the desk, just like the other ones he and Lily had come across since they first arrived.

"Wonder if this holds any answers" he pondered before switching on the tape, only to hear what sounded like a series of in-explainable shrieks, almost as if someone was being tortured "or maybe not." Henry quickly switched off the recording before picking up a lose valve wheel that was laying on the floor, knowing that this must be what he needed to enter the archives.

"Don't worry Lily, Daddy's coming" he said as he made his way back to the doorway to the archives "I'm also coming for you too Boris." After fixing the wheel to the door, it immediately opened and Henry found himself in what seemed to be a room that resembled a library but what caught his attention was the huge stage in the middle of the room, standing on it was a group of what looked like statues of people covered entirely in Ink and they all appeared to be worshipping the giant Bendy statue in front of them.

"What the hell is this?" Henry mumbled "are these even real people." He looked at the Ink figures with curiosity, unable to tell if they were just statues or actual people but he couldn't worry about that right now, he had to focus on finding Lily and Boris before it was too late so he proceeded into the next area to try and find a way out.

"There's got to be a secret passage out of this place or something, there isn't any doorways" he said "if I don't get out of here soon, it may be too late for Boris, but I don't know what's going to happen to Lily." He sighed in frustration, thinking just about how scared his little girl must be right now and there was nothing he could do about it, not if he didn't know where Bendy was keeping her, the only thing he had to do was press on and hope he wouldn't be too late to save both Lily and Boris. After wandering around for a good ten minutes, trying to figure out how to open the secret passage, he eventually came across six books that were sticking out between the others and he had to push them in.

"So that how it works" he stated before proceeding to do the same with the rest but as he pushed in the third, his vision suddenly became all distorted and he saw flashes of red, orange and yellow which only lasted for a few seconds before his vision returned to normal.

"What the hell?" he said to himself, holding his head and stumbling back before blinking his eyes a couple of times and giving his head a small shake before proceeding to find the remaining three books that opened up the secret passage. As he walked around looking, he noticed that the Ink figures on the stage had now vanished, giving the hint that they were not just statues,but possibly humans, people that may have possibly been corrupted by the Ink.

"The sooner I find Lily and Boris, the sooner we can all get out of here" he said just as he found the final book, opening up the secret passage which lead into what seemed to be a cavern like area with what appeared to be a bottomless pit right in the middle, nothing but darkness below.

"Wow, I must really be deep under the studio" Henry pointed out before making his way along the platform, seeing that the only way to get across was by some kind of bridge that looked like it needed repairing "guess I need to fix this bridge, it seems like the only way to get across there." As he began getting to work on repairing the bridge, he was unaware that Bendy was hiding in the shadows, watching him.

"Heh, the fool must be determined to find his precious little girl" he chuckled "but I'll make sure he doesn't find her, I'll hide her somewhere where he won't think to look." He then headed back to where he was currently keeping Lily hidden and arrived to find that the little girl was now awake, the Butcher gang sitting with her as though they were guarding her.

"Now listen to me very carefully Lily" he said, walking over to the girl "Henry is out there and he's looking for you and he seems pretty determined."

"He won't get me will he, you won't let him get him?" she asked, her memory was still lost and she was still convinced that Henry was the bad guy and that Bendy was her friend.

"No, that's why I think you should hide somewhere where he won't find you and I don't think the infirmary is the ideal place, not if he knows you got hurt when the elevator crashed so he could have an idea that you'll be here and come down here looking for you so I think we should take you elsewhere" he explained, still pulling off his friendly act to get the child to trust him. Lily nodded in response before he lifted her off the bed and carried her out of the infirmary, taking her someplace where Henry would never find her.

Meanwhile, Henry had just finished repairing the bridge to get across to the other side, well, it was more of a handmade cable cart than a bridge but if it was the only way out of this area then he knew he had to use it but as he got made it halfway, the cart suddenly stopped and the ropes began to creak, like they were ready to snap and possibly send him falling into the darkness below.

"No, don't do this to me now, Boris and Lily need me" he muttered, squeezing his eyes shut but the cart continued to move much to his relief. As it reached the other side of the pit, Henry climbed out of the cart and made his way to the doorway up ahead but as he entered, he found himself in a long corridor that looked like it had seen better days and his vision became distorted again, seeing long Inky arms coming out of the walls, trying to grab him but the vision soon faded and he continued making his way to the end of the corridor until he found himself in a room with a series of staircases that only allowed him to go up instead of down as they appeared to be broken right here the bottom.

"I see you there my little errand boy" Alice's mocking voice echoed through the room as Henry began to make his way up the staircase "you're angel is always watching" she let out a small chuckle "what is it that keeps you going, is it the thrill of the hunt, the thirst for your freedom, oh perhaps, you're just looking for a little friendly,wolf" she chuckled again mockingly "better hurry errand boy, Boris is having trouble staying in one piece, also, it seems that you lost something else also, you seem to have misplaced...your daughter,hehehehe, where did she go huh, did she wander off without you thinking you were dead or...did the Ink Demon steal her from her, well, if that is the case, then don't count on seeing her again, alive, not if the Ink Demon has her in his clutches, hehehehe." Henry reached the top of the room once Alice had finished mocking him, she seemed to really enjoy taunting him over the fact that she stole Boris and that Bendy had taken Lily but he wasn't going to let her get to him, he had to focus on finding and rescuing what was stolen from him.

"You better not hurt Boris you bitch" he muttered under his breath as he entered the next room which seemed to be a little more homely than the previous areas he had been in, soft music was playing and there was two couches as well as a miracle station but there was also the sound of what appeared to be sobbing and Henry looked up to see what appeared to be one of the Ink People from the archives pacing around the balcony, looking around frantically.

"He's coming, he always finds me" he sobbed "I, I just wanna go home, I wanna go home, when do we go home, when do we go home?" the figure walked off, still sobbing.

"What the hell was that?" Henry whispered before proceeding into the next room to find more of these Ink People and when he entered, they all turned to look at him "oh my god, what is this?" he noticed that they all appeared to be scared, meaning that they couldn't be a threat, they all stared at him with glowing, orange eyes and there was a series of messages scrawled all over the walls such as NO ANGELS, HE WILL SET US FREE!

"Umm hello" he greeted nervously "I'm sorry to erm intrude but I'm looking for a little girl and a cartoon wolf and I was..." he noticed a small Ink person stood in the corner of the room that looked to be around the same height as Lily "no, please, no." Fearing the worst, he ran over to the child like Ink figure and crouched down to their level, placing his hand on their shoulder.

"Lily, is that you?" he asked gently, fearing that his little girl had been turned into one of these things but to his relief, the little Ink person shook their head,looking at Henry with their glowing eyes.

"My name isn't Lily" they replied and judging by their voice, they were once a little girl, just like Lily and Henry could feel his heart drop, whoever had done this to all these people, they even did it to an innocent child, he just hoped that Lily wouldn't end up meeting the same fate.

"Okay, what is your name sweetheart?" Henry asked "and can you tell me what happened here?"

"My name is Jenny Walters, I came here with my Daddy but now I can't find him" the little Ink Girl replied "he works here and he brought me with him, went to show me the Ink machine while Daddy was working and the next thing I know I'm waking up in this room and I've become this." The other Ink people nodded and mumbled in agreement, indicating that they had met with the same fate.

"I should have known Joey Drew had something to do with this" he muttered angrily, how could he even to this to all these people, especially a child, the man was more deranged than Henry had thought "so, why are you guys all hiding in here?"

"We're hiding from him, the one who walks the halls of the studios, patrolling, just looking for an innocent victim to drag into the darkness" Jenny spoke in a tone that sounded pretty sinister for a child.

"Who are you talking about, is it the Ink Demon?" Henry asked but neither of them answered, instead they all started begging for Henry to save them, even Jenny began tugging on his arm, saying the same as the others.

"Save us, save us, set us free, save us from this Inky hell" they all chanted, slowly making their way towards Henry "set us free, set us free."

"Okay I'll figure out something, but right now I need to find my daughter" he explained to them as they all looked at him with curiosity.

"You have a child?" one of them asked.

"Yes and she's been taken, by the Ink Demon and I need to find her and save her" he explained "when I do, I'll figure out a way to save you all okay, but right now I need to focus on finding my little girl and I've also got a wolf to save." He looked around the room for a way out but he couldn't find any other door, just an open vent that had a flashlight underneath, just like the one he had used after he, Lily and Boris left the safe house and knowing that this was the only way out, he picked up the flashlight and climbed into the vent.

"Good luck Mister" Henry turned his head to see Jenny standing at the entrance "I hope you find your daughter." Henry gave the little Ink girl a small smile before proceeding to crawl through the vents, clutching his torch and seeing an another opening just ahead of him that had been closed off by a grid but as he got close to it, a tall figure suddenly appeared on the opposite site, it was him, the Ink Demon.

"You" Henry seethed as Bendy leered at him through the vent grid "where's Lily, what have you done with my little girl?"

"Well it's good to see you up and about again after that crash" Bendy replied in a an almost mocking tone as Henry continued to glare at him through the vent "and don't worry about Lily, she's safe...for now."

"Tell me where she is right now" Henry demanded, raising his voice "give me my little girl back right now."

"Now why would I do that, taking Lily was only the beginning" Bendy said, his grin stretching even further as Henry's face changed from angry to confused "oh foolish Henry, you don't get it do you, this all part of my revenge plan, this is payback for you leaving all those years ago, no explanation, no goodbye...NOTHING!" he banged his fists against the grid, making Henry flinch "but now, it's time that you payed for what you did, for abandoning me."

"You thought I'd left by choice?" Henry asked "because that's not true, I was more or less forced to leave and Joey wouldn't let me say goodbye, he practically shoved me out the door and told me never to come back and if all this is about me leaving then I'm sorry, I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye but please, don't bring Lily into your so called revenge plan, she's just a little girl, she's innocent, now please just tell me where she is" Bendy didn't say anything, he just continued leering "okay fine, if you're not going to tell me where she is, then at least tell me she's okay."

"Well she does have a broken ankle" Bendy replied before grinning in a sinister manner and putting his face up close to the vent "oh and also, she's lost her memory so even if you do manage to find her, she may not remember who you are but if you want to continue on trying to find her then good luck,hehehehe." The Ink Demon ran his finger along the grid before he slunk away, chuckling in a sinister manner as Henry tried to take in what he had just told him about Lily, if she had indeed suffered a broken ankle and memory loss from the crash, he knew he had to find her and get her medical attention as soon as possible.


	16. A little girl remembers

After his little chat with Bendy after finding out that he did indeed take Lily after the crash and the fact that she was injured and lost her memory,Henry proceeded to crawl through the vents in order to proceed with his mission to find and save not only Lily, but Boris also and he wasn't going to give up until he had them both back with him.

"I should never have come here, I should have never brought Lily and then none of this would have happened" he muttered to himself, the thought of his little girl being in the studio somewhere, injured and probably not remembering who he was made Henry feel extremely worried and the fact that Bendy could be convincing her that Henry was the enemy was an even bigger concern "don't worry Lily, Daddy's coming and once I've found you and Boris, we're getting out of this place." The man proceeded to crawl through the vents until he came to another opening that lead into another room that had another one of those miracle stations and a huge Bendy statue and at the other end of the room was a staircase with the words COME UP AND SEE ME written on the wall beside them.

"Hmm,I wonder if there's anything up there that could give me some sort of clue" Henry wondered before making his way up the stairs which lead into some sort of design room, filled with drawings of what looked like an amusement park and a table that had a model design for what looked like some sort of attraction.

"Well, looks like Joey must have been planning to build some sort of Bendy amusement park or something" Henry pointed out "a lot must have happened since I left." He proceeded to look around and found another tape player on the table by the model amusement park so he went to listen to it and as he pressed the play button, he was greeted by what sounded like an upper class British accent coming from the recording.

"For forty years I've built attractions that stagger the imagination! Colossal wonders such as the world has never seen, I have earned my legacy with sweat, but right in front of everyone,high level investors,wall street tycoons, the ever tactless Joey Drew introduces me, the great Betrum piedmont as Bertie,like i was his child. You may be paying me , but you don't own me! I'l build you a park bigger than anything you could ever possible conceive. But before you go taking and bows, , know that this grand achievement will belong to me and me alone."

Once the recording had ended, Henry spotted another lever on the wall across from him and knowing that it could possibly open up the closed double doors downstairs, he proceeded to pull it before making his way back downstairs to find that it had indeed opened up that doorway that was closed off before.

"Okay, let's see what's through here and hopefully I'll be able to find Lily and Boris" Henry said before entering, not knowing what lied ahead and hoping that he would eventually find Boris and his little girl.

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the studio, Lily was sitting in a small room with Bendy who had told her that Henry was looking for her and that she must remain hidden so that he wouldn't find her. The little girl still had no memory of what happened before the crash and Bendy was determined to make sure that she wouldn't get her memory back, he still continued to convince her that he was on her side and that Henry was the bad one.

"I don't think he's going to give up looking for you, he is still convinced that you are his daughter" he told her "so you must not move from this room until I come back, understand?"

"Where are you going?" she asked as he went to leave.

"I'm going to keep an eye on him, make sure he doesn't come this way or to this room" he explained "you just remain here, I'll be back shortly." The child nodded as the Ink Demon left the room via portal and a rather exhausted Lily decided to take a nap whilst he was gone, that was when the little voice in her head that sounded much like her own began to speak once again.

"Please Lily,please remember, Henry's your daddy, he isn't the bad one, you got to remember." The child groaned in her sleep as a series of images flashed through her mind, one of them including a man and woman playing with a little girl that looked very much like her before changing to the same girl standing outside a house, clutching a stuffed bear with a horrified look on her face before the image changed to that of a woman laying lifeless in the middle of a road,like she had been run over with the man from the previous image in her mind in a distressed state, trying to revive her before another series of images flashed through her mind which included her and the man entering an abandoned building, an Ink machine, Bendy pursuing them, Boris, Alice Angel and then finally a falling elevator before everything came flooding back and Lily awoke with a gasp before looking around the room, breathing heavily and not remembering how she got there.

"D-daddy" she whimpered as her memories came flooding back "Daddy where are you?" she tried to stand up but found herself unable to and with a small sob, the little girl looked down at her leg to find it wrapped in some sort of bandage that was holding down two planks of wood at either side of her leg, meaning it must be broken but the little girl had no recollection of how it got that way, the last thing she remembered was being in the elevator with Henry and Boris at it plummeted down before everything became dark and hazy, she felt like she had woken from a bad dream but what confused her the most was how she ended up in this room and why wasn't Henry with her.

"No, please no" she sobbed, the child was beginning to fear that he may have perished in the crash and whoever had found them realized that she was still alive, brought her here and bandaged her broken leg whilst she was unconscious, but who, everything seemed so confusing to the little girl "Daddy, where are you?."

"Hello, is there anybody in here?" a gruff sounding voice suddenly spoke and Lily looked around, trying to find the source of the voice until she saw a figure walking towards her and as it came into view, the little girl noticed that they bore a stroking resemblance to Boris except this one seemed to have a mechanical arm "oh I thought I heard somebody in here."

"Boris, is that you?" Lily asked, wiping her tear stained eyes.

"Sorry kid, you must be mistaken me with someone else, my name is Tom and you must be Henry's girl right?" Lily nodded as Tom walked over to her and picked her up before speaking into a walkie talkie "Allison, it's Tom, you're not going to believe who I found, it's Henry's Daughter, yeah that's right, he's got a little girl, can't be no older than Ten years old at the most."

"Who's Allison and how do you know about me and my Daddy?" Lily asked.

"Well Allison is a good friend of mine, me and her have been watching you and Henry since you both came to the studio, then when we saw the elevator crash and the Ink Demon taking you whilst you were unconscious" Tom explained as a shocked expression grew on the child's face.

"He took me?" she asked and Tom nodded, explaining that he must have put her in this room before proceeding to go after Henry "is my Daddy still alive?"

"I don't know kiddo but when Allison gets here we can go and see if we can find him if you like" Tom suggested just as a woman entered the room and the first thing that Lily noticed was that she bore a striking resemblance to Alice Angel only her face wasn't deformed like hers was "oh Allison, this is Henry's kid."

"Hey there sweetie" Allison said as she walked up to the pair, her tone sounding almost motherly "my name is Allison Angel and what might your name be?"

"Lily Bowen" the child replied with a sniffle "are you going to help me find my Daddy?" both Tom and Allison looked at each other before looking back at Lily, her cheeks streaked with tears as she looked up at the pair with a hopeful expression.

"Sure honey, we'll help you find your Daddy, he'll be around somewhere" Allison replied as Tom gathered the little girl in his arms, preparing to carry her as she could not walk with her ankle being broken "we'll have to work out what to do with that leg of your also, now let's get out of here before the Ink Demon shows up." Tom nodded and held Lily in a protective manner before the three of them left the room to find Henry and reunite him with his little girl once and for all.


	17. The wrath of Bertrum

Meanwhile, Henry had found himself in what appeared to be an underground amusement park that seemed to have been abandoned for quite some time.

"I guess this must be the amusement park that Bertrum guy was building," Henry said to himself "and this place looks like it may be to only way to go, hang in there Lily, Daddy's coming and I'm also coming for you too Boris." He would begin looking around to see if there were any clues on how he could find a way out but there appeared to be nothing.

"Come on, there must be a way out of this place," he mumbled, continuing to look around the disused amusement park and not finding any clue on how he could get out of this place and proceed forward.

"There must be something that can give me some hint on how I can get out and move onward."

Henry sighed in frustration, brushing his hand through his hair "if I don't find a way of here soon, Boris and Lily are basically done for." As he continued to look around, he found another tape recorder stood up by what appeared to be two stalls, kind of like the ones you would find at a carnival.

"Maybe this will give me some hint" he implied, walking over to the tape and pressing play before the familiar voice of Wally Franks began to play.

"These guys down in the warehouse get to play games all day while I'm stuck cleaning up after them! They kept locking themselves out of their own back room. So I say you're smart right? Here's an idea" why not rig these games up to knock open if you win? It'll be fun for you guys, and it saves me the trip down here every day. They went for it like a dog to pot roast. I'll tell you if these guys don't start realizing who the real genius is, I'm outta here."

"So that's it, I have to play these games in order to open the doors" Henry stated, "well, I guess I'd better get started if I am to press onward." Meanwhile, Allison and Tom had taken Lily to another infirmary room in the studio to see if they could fix up her injured ankle which was still broken from the crash.

"I don't think we'll be able to fix it, but we can make it so you'll be able to walk, but you may also need something for support" Allison explained, examining Lily's ankle whilst the little girl sat on the cot, the bandages on her head had been removed and all that was left was a slight bruise at the side.

"Like a walking stick?" she asked.

"I guess you could say that" Allison replied, "now let's get you fixed up and see if we can find that Daddy of yours." As she was about to start work on Lily's Ankle, Tom pulled her aside, asking if he could have a word in private only for Allison to protest, saying she needed to fix Lily up before they went to find Henry.

"How do you know if we can trust the kid or this Henry person for that matter" he implied "and wasn't the girl with the Ink Demon before we found her, how do you know she isn't working with him."

"I don't think that's possible, I mean look at her" Allison replied, gesturing to the small child "she's clearly scared to death and wouldn't you be if you were a little child trapped in a place like this, separated from your parent, injured and taken captive by an Ink Demon?" Tom didn't say much after that, he just grumbled and sauntered away, leaving Allison to continue sorting Lily's ankle.

"What were you guys talking about?" the child asked.

"Oh, it's nothing for you to worry about" Allison replied, placing a hand on the little girl's shoulder "anyway, I think we should sort out that Ankle of yours, and then we'll see if we can find your dad."

Meanwhile, Henry had just barely escaped the Butcher Gang who were hanging around in a room behind one of the closed doors he had managed to open, he had to find two levers in that area to pull in order to progress but without any weapon of sorts, he was powerless against them so all he could do was distract them with some empty Bacon soup cans which seemed to work until they spotted him just as he was leaving, causing him to make a run for it, otherwise they would have finished him off.

"That was a close one, now all I need to do is find the next the lever, it has to be around here somewhere" he said to himself, looking for where the next lever might be until he came across another room that for some reason had a fairground ride right in the middle of it "what the hell is this?" Henry made his way inside the room to find another tape player laying on a desk "wonder what is in this one" he pressed the play button and once again he heard the voice of Bertrum Piedmont.

"The biggest park ever built a centerfold of attractions. Each one, grander than the one before it. It makes my eyes come to tears at the thought. But then, oh Mr. Drew. For all your talk of dreams, you are the true architect behind so many nightmares. I built this park. It was to be a masterpiece! My masterpiece! And now you think you can just throw me out, trample me to the dust and forget me, No! This is my park, my glory, you may think I'm gone" Henry watched in complete shocked silence as the ride suddenly juddered to life "BUT IM STILL HERE!" the front of the ride opened up to reveal a large severed head inside and before Henry could react, one of the large mechanical arms came crashing down on him, barely missing as he jumped out the way.

"Weapon, where's a weapon?" he panicked as Bertrum unleashed another attack, trying to crush Henry with one of his many arms and Henry knew he had to do something, he had to find a weapon to defeat...this thing but by the looks of it there wasn't any "oh god, what am I going to do now, I can't give up now, Lily and Boris need me." He was forced to dodge out-of-the-way once again as another mechanical arm came crashing down, this time breaking the desk that had the tape player on it into pieces and right there amongst the rubble, was an axe and Henry wasted no time in picking it up and standing before the huge monstrosity that was Bertrum Piedmont.

"Alright, let's finish this once and for all, so I can get back to finding my Daughter and my Friend." The man then gripped the axe, ready to take down this huge monstrosity, he had come this far now, and he wasn't going to give up, Lily and Boris needed him, and he wasn't going to rest until they were both safe and back with him, and once they were, the three of them would be getting out of the studio no matter what it took.


	18. Boris's fate

The giant, monster of a fairground ride that was once presumed to be Betrum Piedmont spun his mechanical arms wildly as Henry attempted to swing at him with his Axe, only to fail every time, the thing that was trying to attack him was huge, he didn't stand a chance against it, he may as well give up and accept his fate, there was just no way he could beat this thing.

"This is it" he sighed "this is where it ends, I'm sorry Lily, I'm sorry Boris, I failed you." As another one of Bertrums mechanical arms raised up, ready to bear down on Henry, the man noticed that they were being held together by bolts and a thought came to his head, perhaps, if he could use his Axe to break off the bolts then the ride wouldn't be able to attack him, he would beat him.

"HEY BERTIE, COME AND GET ME" Henry called out, causing the huge monstrous, severed head to roar in anger.

"My name is not...BERTIE" it roared, his voice sounding the same as it did in the recordings, only deeper and booming "MY NAME IS BERTRUM PIEDMONT!" with that, another mechanical arm came crashing down and Henry jumped out of the way just in time and brought the Axe down on the bolts, causing it to break from the structure.

"NO, YOU FOOL" the thing roared "STOP THIS NOW!"

"Why would I stop, when I am just getting started?" Henry asked "now, I am going to destroy you once and for all, then, I am going to rescue my Daughter and Boris."

Meanwhile, Allison, Tom, and Lily were traveling through a hidden passageway with Tom carrying Lily. The little girl had walked for a little bit with the help of the walking stick that Allison had given her but after a little while, the child complained of her ankle hurting so Tom decided to carry her so that she could take the pressure off it.

"Why are we traveling through here?" Lily questioned, her little hands gripping on the walking stick she was holding "I don't think we'll find my Daddy if we're walking through a hidden passage."

"I know sweetie but it's the only way we can get around the studio without the Ink Demon seeing us" Allison replied, only to receive a worried look from the child "oh don't worry, he never comes down here, I don't think he even knows about these secret passages, after all, me and Tom are the ones who made them so there is no way he can find us down here."

"But, we are going to find my Daddy right?" Lily asked, the child still hoping that he was still alive after the crash, not that she remembered it happening, but she could remember the elevator falling right before she fell and hit her head but after that, everything seemed hazy and she could not recall what happened afterward, it almost felt like she had been asleep, only to wake up in a completely different area with no recollection of how she ended up there.

"I'm sure we will, we'll just have to keep moving" Allison replied, giving the little girl a reassuring smile. The group continued on through the tunnels when suddenly, faint Inky trails began trailing along the walls that were accompanied by a faint growl like breathing followed by a scared gasp from Lily.

"He's here, Bendy" Lily whispered, "I've seen those trails before, they appear when he's around."

"Don't be silly dear, he never shows up down here" Allison reassured her.

"Try telling him that" Tom pointed out, pointing to the tall, dark silhouette of the Ink Demon standing at the other end of the tunnel, standing menacingly in the dark.

"Give me the child" he demanded, making his way slowly towards the group as Tom held Lily protectively, feeling the child trembling in his hold "she belongs to me, give her back."

"How did he find this secret passage?" Allison questioned, "no one else is supposed to know about it except me and you Tom." Tom didn't answer her, instead, he grabbed her hand whilst still keeping hold of Lily and began running through the tunnels with Bendy in hot pursuit, demanding them to hand Lily over.

"I want my Daddy" Lily cried in fear as she clung to Tom as they ran further and further.

"Just hang on in there, we'll find him soon" Allison reassured her "everything's gonna be alright." Whilst Allison, Tom, and Lily were fleeing from the Ink Demon, Henry had succeeded in bringing down Bertrum and right now he was exploring another area, searching for the final lever and this one was very much like level fourteen where he and Lily had encountered the Projectionist, a creature that was once known to be Norman Polk, a former employee of the studio and he had to shoot him down when the creature grabbed hold of his Daughter.

"Okay, just need to find the final lever that should hopefully power up the haunted house, then I can proceed forward and hopefully find Lily and Boris," he said to himself before descending into the inky cavern and as he searched around, he found another tape player sitting on a lone box "hmmm, I wonder if this will give any clues." Henry pressed the play button on the tape player and this time it was the voice of none other than Joey Drew himself speaking from the recording.

"I believe there's something special in all of us. With true inner strength, you can conquer even your biggest challenges. You just have to believe in yourself and remain honest, motivated, and above all, who you really are...ok, let's stop it right there. I can only do so many takes of this trash a day. And tell the guys in writing I want more use of the word dreaming in every message. Keep railing on that, get it? Dreaming! Dreaming! Dreaming! People just eat up that kind of slop! Hmm, what?! it's still on, well turn it off, damn it!"

"Oh Joey, what the hell are you up to around here?" Henry muttered before proceeding with his search for the lever, unaware that something was watching him in the shadows, something he thought to be dead.

Meanwhile, Tom, Allison, and Lily had barricaded themselves in a room after Bendy had chased them in there, the Ink Demon stood on the opposite side of the gate, reaching his arm through in an attempt to grab Lily.

"Come on Lily, don't be afraid, I'm your friend remember," he told the child, using his none threatening tone but since her memory had now returned, Lily knew better.

"No, you're bad, you want to hurt my Daddy" the little girl replied with confidence "you're not my friend."

"So, you got your memory back, still no matter" Bendy sneered before grabbing the child's arm, attempting to pull her through the gate "I still intend to use you against Henry."

"Oh no you don't" Allison yelled, grabbing Lily's other arm and engaging in a tug of war battle against the Ink Demon "let her go you big Inky freak."

"I don't think so, she's mine" Bendy hissed as Tom came to assist Allison, also grabbing Lily's arm and the child was screaming in terror "you can't protect her, you're going to have to let go of her eventually, then I'll be taking what is mine." The three of them continued in their little tug of war battle with the terrified little girl when a high pitched shriek caused Bendy to suddenly release his grip on Lily.

"So, finally decided to give up have you?" Tom asked as Allison lifted a now terrified Lily from the floor, holding her protectively "finally accept that there is no way you're getting your hands on the kid."

"I never give up so easily, there is something I need to investigate" Bendy replied before looking over towards Lily with a menacing expression "but I'll be back for you, Lily", the Ink Demon chuckled in a sinister manner before disappearing through the wall as Tom and Allison checked to see if Lily was okay.

"I'm not going to see him again am I, I'm not going to see my Daddy again" the child sobbed as she began to fear the worst "what if he's lying dead somewhere or the Ink Demon takes me away and I never get out of here."

"Now listen to me" Allison replied, speaking a soft tone "don't think like that, we are going to find Henry and I don't think we're going to find him standing around here are we, so I think we should get moving before the Ink Demon comes back." Allison handed Lily back over to Tom and the group exited from the small room and proceeded onward through the hidden tunnel.

Henry ran through the Inky caverns as the creature he thought to be dead pursued after him, the man had finally found the final lever but once he had pulled it down, the lights had dimmed for a few minutes and as soon as they came back on, there stood none other than the projectionist and as soon as he caught sight of Henry, the creature let out a high pitched shriek and proceeded to give chase. Henry ran through the Ink and up the stairs, straight into a miracle station.

"How is he still alive, I thought I shot him dead down on Fourteen after he grabbed Lily," Henry thought to himself as he saw the projectionist standing right outside the station before his vision suddenly became distorted again but he could just make out what appeared to be Bendy appearing out of nowhere and throwing a punch right at the projectionist, causing both Ink Creatures to engage in a fight.

"You don't mess with Henry, he's mine and mine alone to deal with" the Ink Demon hissed in a threatening tone before ripping the projectionist's head right off his body and throwing it against the miracle station as Henry's vision returned to normal and he could see that Bendy was now appeared to be looking right at him through the little peephole on the door "I know you're in there Henry, I'll be back for you, once I get your precious little girl back in my clutches." Henry watched as the Ink Demon took hold of the now dead projectionist and dragged them before disappearing into the wall and once he knew everything was clear, Henry stepped out of the miracle station and headed back to the amusement park to find that another attraction had been opened, it was a ghost train.

"Well, I guess this must be my way out of this area" he implied before getting into one of the little carts "then maybe I can find Lily and Boris and save them."

Meanwhile, Tom, Allison, and Lily had decided to take a small break from all the walking they had been doing through the secret passage and the three of them where sitting in a small room and by the looks of things, Tom still seemed a little suspicious of the girl.

"How do you know if we can trust the kid or even this dad of hers, we've never seen these people before fo how do you know they can be trusted?" he questioned, giving a sideways glance towards the little girl who was sitting on a chair in the corner, the walking stick on her knee.

"She's a little girl, how can she even be dangerous?" Allison implied, the pair were speaking in low voices so that Lily couldn't hear them but the little girl knew they were arguing about something, she could tell by their body language and movements "look, let's just find her dad and then we'll decide what to do with them next." Tom grumbled reluctantly before they both walked over to Lily who was looking at the pair of them with a confused expression, tilting her head like a curious little puppy.

"What were you guys talking about?" she asked.

"Oh it's nothing for you to worry about" Allison replied as Tom lifted the child up from the chair "come on, we should keep moving before the Ink Demon decides to show up again."

Henry didn't know what was happening, the ghost train ride had taken him into what appeared to be some kind of ballroom and just as it was about to go through another tunnel at the other end of the room, he came face to face with a hulking, monstrosity of his former companion.

"Boris, oh no, what has she done to you?" the man asked, his voice cracked as he laid eyes on the monster that Boris had become and with a loud growl, the beast that was once a loyal friend launched the cart containing Henry across the room, followed by Alice's insane laughter.

"Meet the new and improved Boris" she chided as Henry scrambled to his feet, grabbing a nearby pipe and backing up as Brute Boris advanced towards him, picking up various objects and throwing them at Henry who managed to jump out the way in time "he gave me what I wanted and in return I gave him so much more and this time there's no Ink Demon, no escape, tear him apart Boris LEAVE NOTHING."

"Boris, stop this, it's me Henry your friend remember," he said, trying to see if they would remember him but by the looks of things, Boris was now a mindless monster so he knew he had no choice but to fight his former friend if he was to survive and find Lily so they could get out of this place.

"I'm so sorry buddy, but I'm going to have to do this if I'm to get out of here" he stated before striking the brute with his pipe, only to be thrown across the room as a result but Henry knew he mustn't give up, he had to keep fighting, Lily needed him and he had to stay alive for her, he had to stay alive for his little girl. The fight between the pair seemed to go on for an eternity but after a few hits and dodging, Henry watched as Brute Boris finally fell the ground as Alice's angry shrieks echoed through the room.

"NO! NO NO NO, WHY CAN'T YOU EVER JUST DIE?" she screamed as Henry watched his old friend disappear into a puddle of Ink, blinking back tears that threatened to fall down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry buddy, but I had no choice" he sighed before hearing a ear piercing shriek coming from behind him, causing the man to turn around and find Alice running towards him like a psycho, only to be stopped suddenly in her tracks as a large knife shot through her chest, killing her instantly and as she fell to the floor, revealing who had ended the evil angel's life and they appeared to be a more perfect version of Alice and standing next to them appeared to be another Boris only this one had a mechanical arm but who they were holding almost made Henry's own heart jump into his throat.

"Hi Daddy," Lily said, a huge smile on her face, the little girl happy to see her father again.

"L..Lily?" Henry gasped, he felt exhausted from the recent events and before he could say anything else, he fainted right in front of the three of them with Lily's worried expression being the last thing he saw.


	19. Audio log 1

"If anyone finds this, my name's Henry. And me and my daughter Lily have been trapped far below Joey Drew Studios, a man I used to work for. There's crazy things after me down here. Monsters. Demons. Angels. And right now two of them are holding me and Lily prisoner. I don't know how to get out of here, but there's more. There's a hidden secret hiding in the shadows. I just felt like I'm being watched. There's something more in here. If anyone finds this, you must not. Hold on. They're coming back."


	20. Audio log 2

"It's me, it's Henry. It's been a while since I last recorded. Mostly I've been spending my days doodling, passing the times, as the best I can. Me and Lily heard our captors arguing today. It seems that they still don't know what to make of me and my little girl. I guess that makes sense. Because I do not know what to make of them either. Times like this I wish Boris was still with us, he was a good friend to have. I miss him. I just couldn't save him... But I promise... me and Lily will get out of the studio if it's the last thing we do..."


	21. Final audio log

"This may be my last chance to record a message, I'm pretty sure he saw me talking into this thing, He probably won't let me keep it. Not much left to say except...Linda, I miss you and I love you so much and I hope you're looking down on me and Lily from heaven. Coming back to this old place well...it kind of reminds me of how much I've gained. I feel like there's so many questions that need answering, so many things that don't make any sense. If anyone hears this, if you make it out, don't ever return, because the Ink Demon will find you."


	22. Captivity

Humming, that's what Henry heard as he woke up from his slumber and he slowly made his way to the doorway of the small cell which he and Lily were being kept in and right now the little girl was fast asleep on the cot beside Henry's.

"I know that song" he implied as he approached the doorway as Allison painted various messages and images on the wall whilst singing at the same time "I heard it somewhere before."

"Everyone knows that song" she replied as she looked over her shoulder to face Henry in his cell "who are you, why are you and that little girl here?"

"My name is Henry and I used to work here. I was invited here by an old friend and Lily, my daughter wanted to come with me and now we can't seem to leave" Henry explained "every time we almost make it out something happens, I don't think we are going to leave this place. So what do they call you anyway?"

"I honestly don't know my name" Allison replied, "one minute we don't even exist and then the next minute, this place. I don't think I'm meant to leave here but maybe, you and Lily are."

"So what do I call you if you don't know what you're name is?" Henry asked softly "people must call you something."

"Well people do call me Alice" she replied, now fully turning to face him "but I'm no angel, you go back and rest, we'll talk again later."

"Listen, Alice" Henry replied, " I'm very grateful that you saved Lily from the Ink Demon but when are you going to let us out of here, we can't stay here forever, it wouldn't be ideal for Lily to grow up in a place like this."

"I'm afraid I can't do that" Allison replied, her tone sounding almost like she didn't have any choice "don't worry, I'll make sure you're both well-taken care off, now get some rest." Knowing that asking again would be useless, Henry returned to his cot and sat on it before proceeding to stroke Lily's hair as she continued to sleep, relieved that she was now back with him and recovered her memories but her ankle was still in the process of healing, she was able to walk on it a little better but had a slight limp.

"Don't worry baby, we will get out of here, I promise" he reassured her "and you know that Daddy never breaks his promises." Later that day, Lily was now awake and sitting on the floor of the cell doing some drawing whilst Henry was listening in on a conversation between their two captors.

"Look I'll only be gone for a few hours, Only up to level six so no need to worry" Allison said to Tom who didn't seem too pleased with being left to watch over the prisoners "just stay here and keep an eye on Henry and Lily ok, I'll be back soon." Once she had left, Tom sat on the chair opposite their cell and stared menacingly at Henry and Lily whilst whacking the Axe he held against his mechanical hand.

"I don't think he likes us very much" Lily whispered as she caught sight of the Boris clone staring at the pair in an untrusting manner "I don't think he trusts us either."

"I think you're right" Henry whispered, "he may think we're dangerous."

"But, we're not dangerous" Lily implied before letting out a sigh "do you think they'll let us go, do you think we'll ever get out of this place?." After she said this, Henry picked her up and sat on one of the two cots in their cell and placed her on his knee.

"Now you listen to me Lily Marie Bowen," Henry said, pretending to be firm "I promise you that we will get out of this place and we will get out alive."

"Do you really promise?" the little girl asked, her voice shaking "I just want to go home, I want to go home, I want..." the child completely broke down before she could finish and Henry held her in a tight hug as she sobbed into his chest, rubbing her back to comfort her.

"It's ok, don't cry honey" he reassured her, knowing how traumatized she must have been with everything she had been through during their visit and it didn't seem right, she was just a little girl and didn't deserve to be dragged into this mess "Daddy's here and I'm not going to let anything happen to you again." later, after Lily had calmed from her breakdown, Henry suggested she'd take a nap and right now the girl was fast asleep on one of the two cots whilst he looked at the drawings she had done earlier that day.

"Henry?" he looked up to see Allison standing at the doorway of their cell with a bowl of bacon soup "here you must be hungry" she placed the bowl on top of the planks that were keeping him and Lily imprisoned before taking a quick glance over at the sleeping child "how is she doing, I heard she had a little breakdown earlier."

"She'll be ok, I think everything's that happened has been getting to her" Henry replied.

"Well at least she's back with her Dad now huh oh and I'm sorry if it's bacon soup, it's all we have" she replied before leaving the soup and walking to the other side of the room that their cell was in and as soon as she was out of sight, Tom came along and knocked the bowl to the floor.

"What the hell is your damn problem?" Henry whispered so he wouldn't wake Lily up but Tom didn't say anything, he just pointed a finger at Henry, indicating that he was watching him before walking off leaving Henry slightly frustrated before he went to sit with Lily who was still sleeping peacefully.

"I know you're watching me" Allison stated the next morning as Henry once again watched her writing on the walls "it's just a little creepy."

"You're the one who writes on the walls" Henry retorted.

"He's right" Lily Piped up, appearing at Henry's side "I saw you writing on the walls before."

"That's because we all do this" Allison replied, "for some poor souls trapped down here, it's the only way they can be heard."

"Oh that's sad" Lily replied innocently before looking up at Henry "isn't it Daddy?"

"That's right honey" he replied, rubbing the top of the little girl's head "it is sad."

"But I should warn you both" Allison implied "you don't wanna touch the Ink for too long, it can claim you, pull you back and that's how I met Tom. I was messing with things I shouldn't have been and he was there."

"Why do you call him Tom?" Henry asked curiously as he picked up Lily, noticing that her ankle was giving her some trouble, it was almost mended but it still caused the child some problems and it would sometimes hurt if she stood up for too long.

"I don't know" Allison replied with a shrug "he just seems to respond to it."

"Well, I don't think he's very fond of me and Lily" Henry implied with a sigh "which I cannot understand, seeing as Lily is just a little girl."

"Let me show you both something" Allison stated, quickly changing the subject as she approached their cell " some time ago, I was mapping out one of the upper levels when I noticed something reflecting off a piece of glass" she showed them some kind of device made out of what appeared to be glass held up by a metal handle and there was also a metal frame around the glass "I held up the glass and on the wall behind me was a hidden message, right their in plain sight, clear as day, so I kept looking and I found even more hidden messages throughout the studio, but you can't see them with your eyes, only through this, here, take a look." She handed Henry the little device and he looked through and just as Allison had explained, it did show hidden messages because on the wall across from the cell was a message reading SHE WILL LEAVE YOU AND YOUR CHILD FOR DEAD!.

"I don't know who is leaving them" Allison implied as Henry looked at her through the seeing tool to find a hidden halo hovering above her head "but I think they know how to get out of here."

"Where does it all lead to?" Henry asked as he handed the tool over to Lily so she could take a look through it.

"Nowhere" Allison replied sadly "I followed them for a long time but, they just lead me in circles. I don't think I'm meant to leave this place Henry, but maybe, you and Lily are."

"Alice" Henry stated softly "please let me and Lily out of here."

"Please, I just want to go home, I don't want to be in this scary place anymore" Lily pleaded, the little girl was almost close to tears but Henry rubbed her back to comfort her.

"Tom thinks you're both dangerous which I cannot understand, you both don't seem dangerous to me" Allison replied, "especially Lily, how can a little girl be dangerous?"

"So, what do you think?" Henry asked.

"I...I think you're the hope I've been waiting for" Allison replied softly "get some sleep now the pair of you, maybe tomorrow will be better." Henry nodded and carried Lily to her cot before placing her down on it and the little girl fell asleep as soon as he laid her down, she also still had to seeing tool clutched in her hand.

"Sleep tight Lily" Henry whispered before falling asleep himself on the cot beside the one that Lily was sleeping on. The next morning, Lily was sitting on her cot, reading whilst Henry was watching their two captors through the doorway and saw Tom sitting on the table that was in the corner of the room whilst Allison appeared to be fixing his mechanical arm back onto him.

"That was really stupid Tom," she told him firmly as she screwed his arm back into place "you shouldn't have gone out, now that he's seen you, it's only a matter of time before he finds us here."

"Daddy" Lily whispered in a scared tone, the child had a very good feeling exactly who Allison was talking about but Henry walked over to her and gave her a hug, reassuring her that everything was going to be ok and that he wouldn't let anything bad happen to her before returning to watch Allison and Tom through the planks with Allison giving him a little wave before returning to fix Tom's arm whilst he once again stared menacingly at Henry, once again slapping the Axe against his hand.

"Daddy, do you think the Ink Demon will find us here?" Lily asked.

"No, we seemed to hidden away pretty well, I don't think he'll find us here" Henry reassured the child " and even if he does, I won't let him take you again."

"I still can't remember being taken by him before, it just seemed like a bad dream" Lily replied, "then I woke up."

"Well you're safe now" Henry stated, pulling her onto his knee "that's the main thing." Lily nodded in agreement before throwing her arms around her Daddy, knowing that he would keep her safe and wouldn't let anything bad happen to her.

When the pair woke up the next morning, they heard the sound of heavy footsteps and a growl like breathing coming from above them, indicating that the being they all feared was approaching their little hideout.

"We can't just leave them" Allison pleaded with Tom as they both stood outside the doorway to the cell "not with the Ink Demon right outside the door." Upon hearing this, Henry ran to the cell door with Lily not far behind, the scared little girl clinging to his arm.

"What's going on?" he asked their two captors as Allison looked at him with a look of fear on her face.

"He's coming, we have to move on," she told him, listening as the Ink Demon drew nearer to their hideout " Tom, please, we have to let them out" she tried to pull the planks away but Tom placed his hand on her shoulder.

"There's no time, just leave them" he ordered, "just forget about them."

"But what about Lily, she's just a little girl, we can't just leave them, we have to let them out" Allison begged but Tom shook his head once again as Allison turned to their two captives with a saddened expression " I'm sorry."

"NO!" Lily screamed as Tom and Allison left them both "LET US OUT LET US..." Henry covered her mouth as the familiar sight of inky trails began to seep into the room and he picked her up before crawling under the two cots with her just as Bendy entered the room and began searching around.

"I know you're both in here, Henry and Lily" he taunted "and I'm not leaving until you come out from where ever you are hiding and give me the girl, I'm not leaving until you hand over your precious little child."


	23. Hell's boat ride and return of a mad man

Both Henry and Lily remained hiding under one of the cots in their cell as the Ink Demon stalked around the room, looking for the pair, threatening to take Lily once he had found them.

"You think you can just get away with abandoning us, Henry, you think you can come back here and act like nothing happened while we were left behind to suffer...while I WAS LEFT BEHIND TO SUFFER AT THE HANDS OF THAT JOEY DREW" he punched the wall right outside their cell in pure rage, causing both Father and Daughter to flinch "well it's time for you to experience the suffering you deserve, I will take away your little girl and you will never see her again, she will remain in this place for the rest of her life." Henry held Lily tighter and he could feel the little girl trembling in his hold, he wasn't going to let the Demon take his child again, he had already lost his wife, he didn't want to lose his daughter also.

"So, you're not going to come out are you, very well, I'll go elsewhere, but don't think this over, sooner or later your little girl will be in my clutches, this is will payback for your betrayal, just like the rest of them" he vowed before leaving the room and once he was finally out of sight, Henry and Lily crawled out from their hiding spot.

"You won't let him get me will you Daddy?" Lily asked, her voice trembling as Henry knelt down to her level and placed his hands on her small shoulders, looking at her right in the eyes.

"Of course not, I will not let him get you if it's the last thing I do" he reassured her "now, let's see if we can find any clues on how we can get out of this cell, he could come back."

"What about this?" Lily asked, holding up the seeing tool "do you think this will show us any clues?." Henry took the device from her and began looking through it to search for any clues and right away he found one, right next to a wooden spoon hanging from the wall, a message telling him to take the spoon.

"It says I need to take the spoon" he stated before grabbing the spoon, only for it to open up a section of the wall which led into another small room with a toilet.

"Well, now what?" Lily asked as she walked over to Henry, peering into the new room that had just been opened "what do we do now?"

"I'm not sure, just let me check the seeing tool" Henry replied before using the tool again and finding another message above the toilet, saying to look inside "umm, I think there's something in the toilet." Lily's face scrunched up in disgust as Henry looked inside but found nothing before checking the top part to find a wrench hidden inside.

"Ah hah, this should get us out" he implied before using the wrench to break down the boards that were keeping them imprisoned and once they had all broken away, he grabbed Lily's hand and the pair of them left the hideout, only to find themselves in a dark cavern-like area.

"Where do we go now, Daddy?" Lily asked.

"It looks like we have to go straight ahead, I can't see any other way to go" Henry replied before gripping his Daughter's hand "okay, let's get moving and hopefully find a way out of this place." The two of them proceeded to walk through the dark, cavernous like hallways until they reached an area which was looking over some kind of river which seemed to be made of ink and right in front of them was some kind of boat.

"I guess this is the way we need to go, I can't see any other way," Henry said as Lily looked at the ink river nervously "hey, what's the matter?"

"I don't like the look of that tunnel over there" the little girl replied, pointing towards the dark tunnel right in front of them "isn't there any other way we can go?"

"I don't think so, this looks like it's the only way we can go" Henry replied as Lily whimpered in fear "hey it's okay, I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you. Come on, let's go." He took her hand and the pair of them walked over to the barge and Henry placed Lily inside before climbing in himself and the little girl continued to look at the dark tunnel in front of them, thinking that something would emerge and possibly drag the barge down with them on it.

"Okay, let's move" Henry stated, pulling the lever at the front of the barge and Lily stood next to him, clinging to his arm as the barge sailed through the dark tunnels.

"Where do you think this river leads to?" Lily asked as she continued to look straight ahead.

"I don't know, let's just follow the river and see where it leads to" Henry replied before the barge came to a sudden halt "oh no." Henry went to the back of the barge to see what had caused it to stop suddenly whilst Lily remained by the lever.

"What is it Daddy?" she asked.

"Some Ink has got stuck in the paddle wheel" Henry replied, "I just need to remove it so we can move forward." He then proceeded to remove the Ink blobs from the paddle-wheel whilst Lily stayed by the lever and the little girl caught something in the corner of her eye and she turned around to see a giant hand that resembled that of Bendy's rising out from the Ink, dragging down another sail barge underneath the Ink itself.

"D-daddy" the child stammered.

"Just hang on Lily, we'll be out of here as soon as I clean up the paddle wheel" Henry replied, unaware of the giant hand's presence and not noticing it rising up from behind their own sail barge.

"DADDY!" the child screamed, watching as the giant hand appeared behind them, ready to strike "IT'S BEHIND US!" Henry looked up just as he finished removing the final Ink blob to see the giant hand right in front of him, gradually swaying forward like it was ready to strike.

"Oh God," he mouthed before rushing back to the lever and hitting it, the sail barge barely escaping just before it got the chance to drag them underneath the Inky river but it wasn't going to give up that easily and proceeded to pursue the pair.

"Daddy it's following us," Lily said in a scared voice, watching as the giant hand slowly glided through the Ink behind them, getting ready to strike at any moment as the paddle wheel yet again became clogged up with Ink blobs.

"Damn not again," Henry said in a frustrated tone before heading to clean off the blobs whilst the giant hand hovered above the barge menacingly "Lily, when I say when you pull the lever and drive the barge whilst I stay back here and clean off the paddle-wheel if it gets clogged up again. I have a feeling this may keep happening."

"Okay" Lily replied, putting her small hands on the lever and once Henry gave her the all clear, the little girl used all her strength to pull the lever to make the barge move forward as the Giant hand still followed them "are we still be followed?"

"Yeah but just keep going" Henry replied as the hand swiped at the boat suddenly, causing it to sway slightly but thankfully the pair didn't fall overboard and Henry began swinging his wrench at the hand "get back, get back."

"Daddy," Lily said in a scared voice.

"Just keep the barge moving," Henry told her as he swung the wrench at the hand "just keep going." The little girl proceeded to do so whilst Henry continued to swing at the giant hand which continued in the attempt to grab the barge and drag it down but as they soon came to an opening, it seemingly gave up and sunk back below the inky river.

"Daddy, look," Lily said, pointing ahead of her "I see something." Henry returned to the front of the barge and looked at what Lily was pointing too, it appeared to be some kind of village made up of little shacks. The barge came to a stop and the pair of them climbed out before Henry crouched down to Lily's level, checking to see if she was alright after their recent encounter.

"What was that giant hand?" she asked, looking back at the tunnel "do you think it could have been Bendy, I mean, that hand did look like his."

"I don't know honey" Henry replied before standing up and taking her hand "come on, let's see if there's a way out from here." They both walked into the little shanty village with a huge sign ahead reading out the words NOT MONSTERS and Henry took a little peek through the seeing tool to find more hidden messages reading such things as YOU BRING DEATH and also ONCE HUMANS, NOW FALLEN INTO DISPAIR.

"Where is everybody, do you think there are people living here?" Lily asked as she clung to her Daddy's arm, nervously looking around but Henry stated that he had no idea and that maybe if there were people living in this little town then it was possible that they were inside the little shacks "maybe we should knock on one of the doors and ask for directions."

"better not, we don't know if the people living in this village could be dangerous or not" Henry replied "we don't know if they could be followers of Bendy, let's just keep looking for a way out and then..." he was suddenly interrupted by the sound of someone breaking wood which was then followed by an inhumane, distorted male voice.

"BETRAYED, ABANDONED" the pair looked to see none other than Sammy Lawrence, the very person who attempted to sacrifice them both to the Ink Demon, very much alive and charging at them wielding an Axe like a madman "I TRUSTED YOU, I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING AND YOU LEFT ME TO ROT, WHY, WHY?"

"DADDY!" Lily screamed as Henry pushed her out of the way to stop her from being hit, causing the little girl to fall to the ground, watching as Sammy attempted to hit Henry with his Axe.

"Come over here and put your face in my Axe" the crazed, Ink man threatened as he proceeded to swing at Henry whilst a terrified Lily watched the two men fight until eventually, Henry knocked Sammy's mask right off his face, causing him to cover his face and run away.

"No, don't look at me, stay away" he spoke as Henry and Lily looked at each other in confusion before Henry walked over to the former musician, only for him to suddenly grab Henry by the throat, lifting him in the air.

"You lied to me, you said I'd be free" he spoke menacingly before throwing Henry to the ground, looming over him with the Axe in his hand "well I'm going to free you now, free your head right off your shoulders."

"LEAVE MY DADDY ALONE!" Lily screamed and Sammy's attention immediately drifted onto the little girl and with a low chuckle, he made his way towards the child before roughly grabbing her by the chin.

"Oh little lamb you have no need to worry," he said in a mock soothing voice yet still sounding threatening and distorted "I'm just going to send your daddy straight to hell but don't worry, you'll be joining him once I've sent him there..unless, you'd rather go first " he then pushed the screaming child to the ground and held her down with his foot before taking out his Axe, ready to strike the little girl.

"Get off my daughter" Henry yelled but Sammy ignored him and raised his Axe in the air as Lily squirmed and cried out from under his foot that was pinning her to the ground.

"Keep still you little brat, you're making this very difficult for me to kill you" Sammy hissed, holding her down tighter and leaning over her in a threatening manner as the little girl sobbed in fear "awww don't cry little lamb, it will soon be over...sheep sheep sheep, it's time for sleep" he then rose his Axe above his head and just as he was about to strike, another Axe struck him right in the head, causing the crazed Ink man to fall lifelessly to the floor and in his place stood none other than Tom who then helped her to her feet as Henry came running over and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh my baby, thank goodness," he said in relief as Tom tapped him on the shoulder and offered handed the Axe over to him as Allison came rushing over, joining the three.

"Phew, that was a close call" she stated, "you guys were lucky we were in the neighborhood."

"How can he still be alive?" Lily asked, "I thought Bendy ate him up."

"I don't know honey, I'm just as puzzled as you are" Henry replied just as the whole area began to shake and rumble, like a small earthquake "what was that, was that him...the Ink Demon?"

"I don't think so, the Searchers and the lost ones built this place, Sammy must have been keeping them at bay, now that he's gone" Allison explained before the rumbling grew louder and the shaking became more intense with Lily clinging to Henry's arm with a scared expression "looks like we're in for fight, get ready."


End file.
